Entrevista con el vampiro
by JazminC
Summary: Summary: Bella fue salvada por un vampiro cuando era pequeña. Años después, decide entrevistarlo. Entonces, en su puerta aparece un vampiro de pelo cobrizo que le hará perder la cabeza, y quizá, ¿enamorarse? AU EdxBe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**Summary: **Bella fue salvada por un vampiro cuando era pequeña. Años después, decide entrevistarlo. Entonces, en su puerta aparece un vampiro de pelo cobrizo que le hará perder la cabeza, y quizá, ¿enamorarse? AU EdxBe

* * *

**Entrevista con el vampiro**

**_Capítulo 1_**

Siempre era el mismo sueño. Se repetía una y otra vez todas las noches hasta que me despertaba sobresaltada en la cama.

Me encontraba en una habitación que no conocía, temblando de miedo, sin saber por qué estaba allí ni cómo había llegado. De repente un hombre entraba en la estancia. No llevaba máscara y podían verse infinidad de cicatrices surcando su rostro y sus brazos, como también se distinguía el olor a alcohol que llevaba con él. Y en su mano tenía una pistola. Era ahí cuando mis músculos se agarrotaban, impidiéndome reaccionar, cuando deseaba despertarme, pero nunca lo hacía. Entonces el hombre me apuntaba con la pistola y el tiempo parecía congelarse.

Pero nunca llegaba a escuchar el sonido del disparo que pondría fin a mi vida. Todo sucedía muy rápido, de repente el hombre que me apuntaba con la pistola estaba tirado en el suelo y encima de él otro hombre, mucho más joven y apuesto. Su rostro estaba contraído por la concentración y algunos mechones rubios caían delante de sus ojos. El arma que segundos antes había estado en manos del hombre que se encontraba en el suelo fue a parar a unos metros de mí. Mientras, los dos hombres seguían forcejeando, aunque el que había aparecido de repente parecía tener mucha más fuerza. Agarró al otro por el cuello y lo lanzó bruscamente contra la pared como si no pesase nada. Luego, con un movimiento tan rápido que mis ojos casi no lo siguieron se encontraba de pie junto al hombre y se agachó para comprobar si respiraba. Sacó el móvil, marcó y escuché como pedía una ambulancia. Después, con otro movimiento rapidísimo apareció delante de mí. Di un respingo, sobresaltada, y le miré a los ojos, que eran de un inusual color dorado. Posó una mano sobre mi hombro como si fuese lo más delicado del mundo.

-Todo va a salir bien -susurró con la voz más preciosa que había escuchado nunca, todo en él era perfecto. Y le creí. Alcé los brazos para agarrarme a él mientras los sollozos hacían acto de presencia. Siempre me sorprendía cuando veía mis pequeños bracitos, propios de una niña de cuatro años. Él me agarraba y me levantaba sin esfuerzo, sacándome de allí. Luego suponía que salíamos afuera y la luz del sol me cegaba durante un instante.

En ese momento me despertaba sollozando en la cama. Nunca le conté a nadie ese sueño mío tan extraño, no le encontraba sentido. Pero un día no pude contener la curiosidad y le pregunté a mi madre si había sucedido algo importante en mi vida cuando tenía cuatro años. Su reacción me sorprendió, se puso tensa y después de mirarme largamente me cogió de la mano y me sentó en el sofá.

-Creo que ya tienes edad suficiente para saberlo -dijo, más para sí misma que para mí-. Vas a cumplir dieciséis, ya eres todo una chica.

-Mamá, me estás asustando -susurré.

Ella suspiró.

-Sabes que Charlie, tu padre, trabajaba en Phoenix antes de mudarse a Forks. Pues en Phoenix también era el jefe de policía y un día, durante un atraco, detuvo a casi toda la banda más temida de todo el estado en esos años, salvo a uno, su jefe. En venganza, él te secuestró para pedir la liberación de sus amigos. Pactaron el lugar pero el jefe de la banda se olió que era una emboscada para pillarle y se negó a seguir con la negociación. Pensamos que iba a matarte, pero como por arte de magia un hombre anónimo llamó a una ambulancia y se encontró al jefe de la banda inconsciente en su apartamento. Tú te encontrabas a salvo, no sabemos muy bien cómo, pero era lo único que nos importaba en aquel instante -terminó su relato mientras recogía un mechón de mi cabello y lo ponía detrás de mi oreja.

Me quedé muda, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿Me secuestraron? -mi madre asintió-. ¿Fue por eso por lo que os divorciasteis?

Renée hizo una mueca extraña y volvió a asentir.

Esa fue toda nuestra conversación, pero desde aquel instante vi a mi padre con otros ojos. Me fijé en cómo se preocupaba por mí a cada instante, lo que antes me molestaba ahora le encontraba sentido. Vivía atormentado por lo que había ocurrido.

Y yo cada vez estaba más intrigada. Descubrir que mi sueño no era un sueño, sino un recuerdo, hizo que varias preguntas se agolparan en mi mente, pero todas parecían girar en torno a una sola cosa.

¿Quién era aquel hombre rubio que me había salvado?

Reuní todas las cualidades que tenía. Ojos dorados, una hermosura indescriptible, rapidez, fuerza... Fui juntando poco a poco las piezas del puzzle, y gracias a internet mezclado con un poco de mi imaginación me dieron la respuesta.

Aquel hombre era un vampiro.

Desde aquel día que descubrí la verdad me obsesioné. Leí todos los libros escritos relacionados con los vampiros, y luego investigué -gracias a que tenía enchufe en la base de datos de la policía- todos los casos sin resolver. Múltiples asesinatos y desapariciones iban confirmando mis teorías, sobre todo los desangramientos; los vampiros existían. Y cada vez me convencía más de aquello.

Mis padres me dejaban tranquila, suponiendo que era una "obsesión de adolescente pasajera" y pensando que pronto se me pasaría. Sin embargo, mis amigos del instituto no se cortaban un pelo en decir que estaba loca y un tanto paranoica, y aunque me lo decían en broma tenía la sensación de que lo pensaban de verdad. Así que al final dejé de hablar sobre vampiros, guardando mis descubrimientos para mí sola. Mis padres se alegraron de que se me pasara aquella "etapa de mi vida", ya que decían que a mis diecisiete años tenía que centrarme en los estudios. Les dejé creer que todo había sido una ilusión mía.

Y de repente ya tenía dieciocho años y tenía que ir a la universidad. Me decidí por la de Seattle, ya que quería ser periodista y era la que más oportunidades me ofrecía, y así quedaba a unas pocas horas de Charlie, que vivía en Forks. En principio mi madre se iba a mudar conmigo, pero Phil, su actual marido, tenía que viajar. Entonces todo quedó reducido a mi inesperado regalo de cumpleaños; un apartamento en Seattle dónde viviría sola. SOLA. A mis dieciocho años eso sólo se reducía a una cosa: Libertad.

Empecé la Universidad e hice nuevos amigos a los que no le conté la verdad oculta al mundo; que existían los vampiros. Sólo uno de ellos, que antes vivía en Phoenix y que también iba a la misma Universidad conocía mi secreta obsesión. Pero no hizo ningún comentario y yo se lo agradecí.

Aunque mis ansias por saber no disminuían, es más, iban en aumento. Decidí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenía que actuar. Quería descubrirlo todo. Puse un anuncio en el periódico:

_Recompensa a aquel que pueda decirme lo que es ser un vampiro,_

Por supuesto, iba con indirectas. Esperaba que alguno de ellos lo leyese y lo entendiese. Pero los días iban pasando e únicamente me llamaban gente aburrida que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, o simplemente para charlar. Pasaban las semanas, y yo poco a poco me fui olvidando de aquel anuncio, concentrada sólo en los exámenes, hasta llegar al día de hoy.

Suspiré con cansancio y me serví una copa de vino mientras leía _Cumbres Borrascosas _por... ¿cuanta? ¿Decimoquinta vez en menos de dos meses? Puede ser, ya no las contaba. Iba únicamente vestida con una camiseta grande que utilizaba para dormir, ya que al acercarse el verano hacía bastante calor en Seattle. Tenía la ventana abierta del salón por dónde entraba una ligera brisa que provocó que se me pusiese la piel de gallina. Volví a suspirar y a dar un sorbo a mi copa cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta me distrajeron. No esperaba visita.

Confundida, dejé la copa de vino en la mesa al lado del libro y me levanté. ¿Quién sería? Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta, teniendo en cuenta que el vino y mi equilibrio no combinaban nada bien. Por suerte, llegué sin incidentes a la puerta y la abrí.

Mis ojos se encontraron con otros de un color dorado que provocaron que mi respiración se parase y mis rodillas comenzaran a temblar. Era _él_, el hombre que me había salvado. Me concentré en volver a coger aire mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

Entonces me fijé, no era el mismo hombre. El que me había salvado hacía ya tantos años debía de tener unos treinta años, y este solamente era un chico de diecisiete, más o menos. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y despeinado, dándole un aire casual y, para que no decirlo, bastante sexy. Su rostro parecía el de una estatua de belleza infinita -sobre todo porque su piel tenía el color de la tiza-, salvo que aquella estatua sonreía con una media sonrisa pícara que me cortaba la respiración.

Intenté concentrarme y decir algo coherente cuando el rostro del chico que tenía delante cambió. Antes me miraba con curiosidad, incluso algo divertido, pero de repente se puso serio y tenso. Vi como sus ojos dorados cambiaban gradualmente de color, volviéndose negros como el carbón y mirándome con furia. Me quedé estática en mi sitio, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, y aquel silencio incómodo se vio roto por mis jadeos. Me había olvidado de respirar.

El chico volvió a poner aquella medio sonrisa pícara y un tanto socarrona con esfuerzo y siguió mirándome de arriba abajo. Sabía la impresión que debía de tener de mí. Una chica de apenas dieciocho años cumplidos, de piel blanca, ojos chocolate y el cabello color caoba sujeto con un boli en un moño revuelto, solamente vestida con una camiseta grande que me llegaba a las rodillas y unas braguitas. Aunque puede que aquel último detalle sólo lo supiera yo.

Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que llevábamos cinco minutos sin decir nada en el rellano, por lo que decidí espabilarme. No tenía duda de qué era aquel chico. Un vampiro.

-Hola -conseguí decir, y mi voz salió más tranquila de lo que en realidad me sentía.

-Hola -respondió el chico con aquella sonrisa socarrona. Su voz era aterciopelada y seductora, atrayéndome inevitablemente hacia él.

Me hice a un lado para dejarle pasar. Alzó una ceja, interrogante, a lo que yo le hice un gesto insistente para que entrase. Cruzó la puerta y no pude evitar sorprenderme de la elegancia con la que se movía. Cuando quise darme cuenta me había quedado mirándole con la boca abierta. La cerré al mismo tiempo que la puerta y andé dubitativa detrás de él. Vi cómo se quedaba quieto en medio del salón, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Yo me senté en el sillón en el que estaba antes y le hice una seña para que se acomodase en el sofá. Sin dejar de sonreír, se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Supongo que has venido por lo del anuncio -conseguí decir sin que me temblara la voz, un milagro. Aunque no podía evitar retorcerme las manos del nerviosismo.

-Supones bien -respondió simplemente, sin perder su sonrisa.

-Bella -me presenté, tendiéndole la mano. Él me la estrechó sólo una vez, delicadamente. Pude sentir su piel fría y dura al tacto, que retiró inmediatamente cuando una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo entero. Me quedé paralizada durante un instante, y por su ceño fruncido supe que él también lo había sentido.

-Yo soy Edward -dijo.

Asentí nerviosa con la cabeza, saliendo de mi parálisis, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

_¡Reacciona, Bella!_, me dije a mí misma. Esta era la oportunidad de mi vida para confirmar todas mis preguntas y la estaba desperdiciando. Edward, que así era como se llamaba aquel vampiro, no dejaba de mirarme con aquellos ojos dorados que me descolocaban, poniéndome todavía _más_ nerviosa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -pregunté atropelladamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-En estos momento sólo me gustaría tomarte a ti -respondió con voz seductora, provocando que mi corazón se acelerase. Aquello no hacía más que afirmar lo que ya sabía y reprenderme por ser tan estúpida. Tragué saliva mirándole con cautela a lo que él se rió, su risa fue música celestial para mis oídos-. Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño -dijo, y esta vez distinguí su blanca y brillante dentadura.

-Estoy tranquila -musité.

No podía creerme que me estuviera comportando de manera tan estúpida. Dios mío, tenía que reaccionar.

Me levanté de golpe del sofá.

-Disculpa un segundo -murmuré, quizá demasiado bajo para que me escuchase, pero vi de reojo cómo asentía. Corrí hacia mi habitación y rebusqué frenética en los cajones para encontrar mi grabadora, no quería perderme nada de lo que iba a decir. Cuando la encontré y comprobé que funcionaba volví al salón. Casi parecía un milagro que todavía siguiese allí. Me senté en mi sitio y puse la grabadora encendida en la mesita de café que nos separaba. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, que me miraban interrogantes.

-Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -inquirí, intentando sonar profesional. Él sonrió.

-Claro.

-¿Eres un vampiro? -pregunté sin rodeos. Sus ojos dorados parecieron brillar por un instante, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Sí -respondió. Y a mí por poco me da algo.

¡Un vampiro! ¡Sí, estaba hablando con un vampiro en mi salón! Aquello no sucedía todos los días. Procuré calmar mi acelerada respiración.

-Cuéntame tu historia, Edward -pedí mientras guardaba silencio para escuchar deseosa su respuesta.

El vampiro suspiró y comenzó a relatar.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Nací en Chicago en 1901. Mi padre se llamaba Edward, como yo, y mi madre Elizabeth. En 1918 tenía diecisiete años, y me encontraba en un hospital muriéndome de gripe española. Allí fue dónde me encontró mi pad... es decir, el vampiro que me convirtió -noté su vacilación, pero me abstuve de interrumpirle. Edward se pasó la mano por su cabello cobrizo, despeinándolo aún más, y tragué saliva audiblemente. Él me miró sonriendo de medio lado, mientras unos pensamientos bastante impuros, cómo diría mi madre, acudían a mi mente-. Mis padres ya habían muerto, estaba solo. Fue por ese motivo que me eligió, nadie se daría cuenta de mi desaparición.

-¿Cómo fue? -pregunté en un murmullo apenas audible, sin tiempo para morderme la lengua. Él se rió de forma despreocupada.

-Fue difícil -admitió-. No todos darían parado, ya que una vez que probamos la sangre humana nos es casi imposible contenernos. Pero aún así lo hizo. Para mí únicamente fue muy doloroso.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste? -volví a preguntar, maldiciéndome mentalmente por no dejar que hablase él. Sin embargo a Edward no parecían molestarle mis preguntas, volvió a reír con esa melodía para mis oídos.

-Bueno, me sentí _bien,_ supongo -se encogió de hombros-. Todo es muy distinto.

-¿Cómo qué? -inquirí, sin darme cuenta me iba inclinando hacia delante. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos con fuego ardiendo dentro de ellos. Por un instante creí que de sed, pero no me dio tiempo a comprobarlo pues apartó la mirada.

-Primero de todo el dolor de la garganta. La sed, se parece bastante a que te pongan una estufa ardiendo sobre tu garganta. Al principio es insoportable, pero con los años pasa a ser sólo molesto. Después están los sentidos agudizados, el poder ver, oler, y escuchar _todo_ -se giró hacia mí para mirarme con una sonrisa socarrona cuando mi corazón se aceleró. Era bastante embarazoso ahora que sabía que él podía escucharlo-. Luego también está el no dormir. Nunca -aclaró ante mi mirada incrédula-, eso te deja con mucho tiempo libre. El sol no te quema, pero no nos podemos exponer a él delante de los humanos. También está que no envejecemos nunca, nuestra piel es pálida, fría y dura. Nuestros ojos cambian de color si estamos sedientos o no. Luego está la fuerza y la velocidad sobrehumana... -todo lo que me decía podría sonar sacado de un cuento de hadas, y a cualquiera que se lo comentaras te tomaría por loco, pero yo me lo creí. Porque sabía que era verdad. Me cuadraba bastante bien, en mi recuerdo aquel hombre se movía tan rápido que no podía ni verlo-. Y claro está, luego están los dones -dijo Edward, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Dones? -pregunté con la voz ronca, y me apresuré a aclarar la garganta. Él sonrió.

-Sólo algunos pocos vampiros tienen dones, no es algo corriente, pero aún así se da en uno de diez o así -comentó, como restándole importancia.

-¿Tú tienes algún don? -susurré tan bajo que a oídos humanos no me daría escuchado. Su sonrisa se borró y no entendí el por qué.

Edward se inclinó hacia mí, sólo separados por la pequeña mesa de café y comencé a hiperventilar. Su cercanía me deslumbraba. Él me miró fijamente unos segundos antes de liberarme de su encanto, que fue cuando estallé en jadeos buscando aire para respirar.

-Puedo leer las mentes -dijo, tocándose disimuladamente la frente y otra vez con esa sonrisa socarrona.

La sangre huyó de mi rostro. ¿Me había estado leyendo la mente todo este tiempo? ¡Qué vergüenza! No, no podía ser, si no habría comentado algo. ¿no? Tipo, deja de pensar esas cosas conmigo, ¿verdad?

Él se rió ante mi cara de pánico, pero sus ojos permanecían serios.

-Puedo leer todas las mentes -susurró-, salvo una; la tuya.

Suspiré de alivio y me dejé caer pesadamente en el sillón. _Menos mal,_ pensé.

-Me pregunto por qué será -murmuró para si mismo, sin dejar de mirarme.

Me encogí de hombros disimuladamente. Mejor así, no quería ni imaginarme qué habría ocurrido si Edward se llegara a enterar de lo que había pensado hacerle minutos antes. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder por la vergüenza y desvié la mirada al suelo. Volví a alzarla rápidamente cuando escuché un gemido.

Edward tenía sus ojos negros como el carbón clavados en mis mejillas.

Me levanté del sillón torpemente mientras me maldecía mentalmente por ser tan descuidada.

-Lo siento -me disculpé-. Ha sido mi culpa, no sabía que te afectara tanto -volví a sonrojarme. Mierda.

-¿Te disculpas por sonrojarte? -preguntó él con ironía, aunque no apartó ni un segundo sus ojos de mí. Asentí con la cabeza y él se rió.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras mascullaba algo que no logré entender.

Me quedé mirándole mientras se pasaba otra vez la mano por el pelo y un suspiro se escapó de mí. Como siempre, mi enorme bocaza salió a escena y no pude impedirlo.

-¿Seguro que eres un vampiro? -le pregunté, y mi voz sonó más escéptica de lo que creía. Edward me miró asombrado, como preguntándose si era tonta. Otra vez la vergüenza volvió a acudir a mis mejillas y desvié la mirada al suelo.

-Te lo demostraré -le escuché decir antes de salir volando por los aires.

Mi espalda chocó contra la pared en medio segundo y jadeé por la sensación tan fuerte de velocidad. Edward me agarraba por los brazos, su cuerpo a centímetros escasos del mío y su boca de pecado enfrente de la mía, junto con aquella sonrisa socarrona y pícara de medio lado que me hacía perder la cabeza. Me perdí en sus ojos dorados.

-¿Convencida? -exhaló su aliento sobre mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas. Igual que había sucedido antes, el contacto de sus frías manos sobre mis brazos mandaba miles de descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo. Pude sentir como humedecía mis braguitas.

En ese instante, los ojos de Edward cambiaron a negros, oscurecidos por un deseo que me asustó en un principio. Observé como olía el aire, y con vergüenza me di cuenta de que olía mi excitación. Entonces un impulso se apoderó de mí, demasiado fuerte para detenerlo.

Estrellé mis labios contra los suyos. Sentí como se tensaba, pero no me importó. Me había besado con chicos antes, pero ninguno había provocado aquellas sensaciones en mí. Sentía como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago. Seguí insistiendo al ver que él no se movía. De repente, sus fríos y pétreos labios correspondieron a mi beso con un deseo y una necesidad bastante parecidos a la mía. Edward soltó mis brazos y me agarró por la cintura, por lo que pude enredar mis dedos en su pelo cobrizo, algo que había estado deseando desde que le vi. Los labios de Edward se movían exigentes sobre los míos. Entonces sentí como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas e intenté separarme. Cuando lo conseguí cogí aire, procurando que la habitación dejase de dar vueltas. Me había olvidado de respirar _otra vez_.

Edward se reía de mí, paseando su nariz por mi cuello, aspirando. Pero no tenía miedo, me daba igual lo que hiciese conmigo con tal de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Él sonrió y comenzó a darme pequeños besos por el cuello, subiendo por él hasta llegar otra vez a mi boca. Volvimos a fundirnos en un beso necesitado, que se volvía más pasional cada vez. Sentía mi piel arder allí dónde me tocaba y cada vez mi respiración se aceleraba al igual que mi corazón. Sus manos pronto se deshicieron del boli que mantenía recogido mi pelo, dejando que este cayese formando tirabuzones por mi espalda. Él enredó sus dedos en ellos sin dejar de sonreír. De repente sentí como algo vibraba contra mi pierna, Edward gruñó, pero no hizo amago de dejar lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que no le di importancia y seguí disfrutando. Me acarició la espalda a través de la camiseta que llevaba y se me escapó un pequeño gemido. Fue entonces cuando se volvió loco.

Se separó de mí mirándome con deseo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba tumbada sobre algo mullido que no podía ser otra cosa que mi cama. Edward se colocó encima de mí, aunque sin dejar que ningún gramo de su peso me aplastase. Comenzó a besarme por todos lados, por mis mejillas coloradas, mi frente sudorosa, mis labios, mi cuello, mi hombro descubierto. Y yo lo único que podía hacer era jadear de placer mientras cerraba los ojos ante las millones de sensaciones que me recorrían. Una de sus manos me acarició el muslo, subiendo despacio al mismo tiempo que subía mi camiseta. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando esa misma mano me agarró una nalga con fuerza y empezaba a masajearla.

Nunca antes alguien me había tocado y acariciado de aquella manera, como si fuese lo más frágil del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo con un deseo salvaje que llevaba al límite a mi cordura. Y esto me encantaba.

Mis manos se dirigieron temblorosas a su camisa, que se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando todos sus músculos perfectamente torneados y tensos. Edward no separaba su boca de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su mano ascendía por mi espalda, acariciándola por debajo de la camiseta. Intentando parecer segura, fui desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto, frío, pálido y duro, cómo él había dicho, pero al mismo tiempo perfecto. Con un fluido movimiento demasiado rápido para mis ojos Edward se quitó la camisa, dejándola en alguna parte de mi habitación.

Comencé a acariciar su pecho, perdiéndome en él. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mis labios cuando escuché un pequeño suspiro salir de su boca. Edward seguía besando mi piel, y yo entrelacé mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí. Ataqué su boca sin piedad y sin tregua, y pude sentir como sonreía. Bajé de su boca a su cuello, dándole un pequeño mordisco que no le hizo daño. Se rió en mi oreja antes de seguir besando mi hombro.

Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, y se veía contrastado con su baja temperatura, provocando que miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieran. Apoyé las manos en su pecho y empujé con todas mis fuerzas, pero no conseguí moverle ni un milímetro. Sin embargo, él reaccionó y se separó de mí. Volví a empujarlo hasta que fue él el que quedó tumbado en la cama. Con una pequeña sonrisa, me senté a horcajadas encima de Edward, haciendo que sus ojos negros de deseo se clavaran en mí junto con su sonrisa socarrona. Me mordí el labio inferior, excitada sólo de pensar que tenía a un vampiro debajo de mí para mi entera disposición.

Sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, cogí el borde de mi camiseta y me la saqué, quedando solo con unas pequeñas braguitas. Inmediatamente Edward se tensó, y pude ver como me miraba hambriento. Mi respiración se aceleró todavía más mientras me volvía a morder el labio. Apoyé las manos en su pecho, sintiendo como bajaba y subía rápidamente. Sus manos pronto estuvieron en mi cintura, subiendo por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pechos. Mis pezones ya estaban duros gracias a él. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí sus dedos pellizcándolos y masajeando mis pechos. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios, seguido de otro, y otro. Pronto sus dedos fueron sustituidos por su boca, dónde su lengua se entretuvo jugueteando con mis pezones, lamiéndolos y haciendo círculos encima de ellos. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo cobrizo, atrayéndole más a mí si era eso posible. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me atrajeron hacia su cuerpo. Subió su cabeza hasta que nuestras bocas se volvieron a fundir en un beso ardiente, mientras que nuestros pechos desnudos chocaban entre ellos. Pude sentir algo más en aquel beso, una desesperación y una necesidad de saciar aquella excitación que habíamos provocado.

En medio segundo me encontraba de vuelta abajo. Sonreí ante su rapidez y proseguí con nuestro beso. Un gemido salió de sus labios, mucho más alto que los otros y eso sólo provocó que yo también gimiese. Mordí su labio inferior y metí mi lengua con brusquedad en su boca. Él enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y puso una mano en mi nuca.

Entonces volví a sentir como algo vibraba contra mi pierna. Edward volvió a gruñir y se separó de mí a regañadientes. La burbuja de lujuria pareció romperse y empecé a darme cuenta de lo altos que sonaban mis jadeos. Edward sacó un móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón; así que era eso. Vi como miraba el número y gruñía entre dientes, cerrando los ojos con fastidio. Escuché un sonido sordo en la pared y giré la cabeza asustada para ver un montón de trozos plateados y cables en el suelo. Caí en la cuenta de que aquello _era_ el móvil. Edward lo había destrozado lanzándolo contra la pared.

Me giré hacia él, interrogante. Su mirada era cautelosa y su respiración acelerada.

-¿Quién era? -pregunté en un susurro. Tardó en contestar.

-Nadie importante -dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien -sonreí, restándole importancia.

Entonces le agarré por la nuca y tiré de él hacia mí. Por suerte se dejó llevar y sus labios se volvieron a posar en los míos, ardientes, deseosos. Nuestra burbuja volvió a envolvernos y sólo existimos nosotros.

Su lengua irrumpió en mi boca y recorrió sitios que ningún otro había probado. Sentí sus caricias por mi espalda, provocando que mi piel se erizase. En un segundo, Edward se separó de mí y al volver me fijé en que ya no llevaba pantalones. Sonreí. Chico listo.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, y fue en aquel instante en que distinguí su enorme erección y me hice una idea de lo que aquellos boxers escondían debajo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi respiración se aceleró. Edward seguía sin moverse, estudiando mi reacción.

Bajé mi mano por su pecho hasta llegar a los boxers. Empecé a quitárselos lentamente, dejando libre al "pequeño Eddie", aunque de pequeño no tenía nada . Mis ojos se abrieron aún más y jadeé. ¿Aquello iba a entrar dentro de mí? Sus boxers desaparecieron como por arte de magia y agradecí su súper velocidad. Alcé la vista de su miembro hacia su rostro, que me miraba cauteloso otra vez. Quizá esperando que saliese de allí corriendo. No iba a dejar que creyera eso.

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y le miré con deseo. Sentí como su respiración se aceleraba. Alcé las piernas y las enrosqué rápidamente alrededor de su cintura, provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran, sólo separados por una fina tela. Gemimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó de pronto con voz ronca. Miré sus ojos negros como el carbón. Sí, estaba segura. Lo había estado desde que entró por la puerta.

Parecía leer la respuesta en mi rostro, porque de repente me arrancó las braguitas y sentí la punta de su miembro en la entrada de mi sexo. Arqueé la espalda mientras clavaba las uñas en sus musculosos brazos. Nunca antes había experimentado esto, y me gustaba demasiado. Sentí como el miembro de Edward entraba dentro de mí lentamente, llenándome por completo. Entonces todo tuvo que joderse.

Sentí dolor y una mueca se formó en mi rostro. De repente me sentí vacía y al abrir los ojos vi que estaba sola en la cama. Me levanté de golpe y busqué a Edward por mi habitación, encontrándolo sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados.

-Edward -le llamé.

-Siento haberte echo daño -gimió él, tapándose la cara con las manos-. Lo siento -susurró.

-Edward, eso es normal -dije, para luego admitir en voz baja-. Es... mi primera vez.

Alzó la cabeza de golpe y me miró incrédulo y quizá un poco horrorizado.

-Bella, dime que no es cierto -pidió-. Dime que no querías perder tu virginidad con un vampiro.

Bajé la vista, sintiendo como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas ante sus secas palabras y su duro tono de voz. Unas manos acunaron mi rostro y lo alzaron, encontrándome con dos orbes dorados que me miraban tiernamente.

-Por favor, no llores -murmuró, besándome dulcemente en las mejillas allí dónde lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro.

-Edward, siempre quise que mi primera vez fuese especial, con un hombre que me hiciese llegar al cielo, que me tratase bien, que fuera delicado conmigo, que hiciera que me excitase sólo con tocarme, porque sólo con ese hombre podría perder mi virginidad -confesé, para luego alzar mis labios y besar los suyos-. Y ese hombre eres tú.

Con delicadeza, Edward volvió a agarrarme por la cintura y me depositó en el centro de la cama. Enredé los dedos en su pelo cobrizo, enlazando mi mirada en la suya, atrayéndole hacia mí para volver a besarlo.

Sentí otra vez como su miembro entraba dentro de mí, llenándome. Esta vez el dolor fue arrasado por el placer. Cerré los ojos y jadeé con fuerza su nombre, clavando las uñas en su piel. Pegué mi cuerpo más al suyo y enrosqué las piernas en su cintura, dándole una mayor movilidad.

Comenzó a embestirme despacio, dejando que me acostumbrara a él. Pronto aceleró el ritmo, arrancando varios gemidos de los dos. Su miembro salía completamente de mí para luego entrar de golpe, llegando a tocar el final. Mis gemidos iban en aumento, al igual que el calor, que se acumulaba en mi bajo vientre, y mis paredes se tensaban alrededor de su miembro. Edward se movía ahora a una velocidad que para un humano sería imposible de seguir. Nuestros cuerpos completamente pegados y unidos; no podía pedir más.

Pronto, demasiado para mí gusto, y con una última estocada, el calor acumulado en mí pareció explotar, envolviéndome con una sensación tan intensa como placentera. Creo que grité el nombre de Edward, pero no estaba segura, pues en aquel momento me encontraba en el paraíso. Sentí como Edward se derramaba en mi interior, prolongando mi intenso orgasmo. Un rugido ronco y gutural salió de su pecho, llevándome así a mí también a la gloria.

Jadeé en busca del aire que me faltaba. Edward me dio un beso en mi frente sudorosa antes de dejarse caer a mi lado, cubriéndonos a los dos con la sábana. Rápidamente me acurruqué junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y enroscando una pierna en su cintura. Sentí como se reía, dándome pequeños besos en el pelo a la vez que lo apartaba de mi cara, dónde una sonrisa parecía haberse tatuado en ella. Suspiré profundamente, deseando que aquello no se terminase nunca.

-Edward -susurró mi bocaza antes de poder contenerla.

-¿Sí?

-¿Vas a volver? -pregunté, temiéndome la respuesta. Al ver que no respondía alcé la vista, temerosa de descubrir el rechazo en sus ojos, pero sólo reconocí la duda en ellos. Pero pareció disiparse nada más mirarme a los ojos.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de darme un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Por supuesto, todavía no hemos terminado la entrevista, ¿no? Seguramente tengas todavía muchas preguntas que hacerme.

Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en mi cara. Iba a volver, podría verlo de nuevo. Eso sólo hizo que me alegrase la noche _aún _más.

-Gracias -dije con devoción antes de besarle en los labios con toda la alegría del mundo. Correspondió a mi beso, apoyando una mano en mi nuca. Cuando sentí que volvía a encenderme, intenté subirme encima de él, pero me paró riéndose.

-Bella, hace tiempo que no soy humano, pero recuerdo que teníamos que dormir por lo menos ocho horas, y yo ya te he quitado la mitad de la noche.

-No me importa -respondí, deseando volver a besarlo, pero no me lo permitió.

-Duerme -susurró en mi oreja, exhalando en aliento encima de mi piel y empleando todo el poder de su mirada dorada.

-Está bien -accedí, haciendo un mohín como una niña pequeña.

Volví a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho al mismo tiempo que se reía y me dejé envolver por los brazos de Morfeo, sabiendo que al lado tenía al ser más perfecto del mundo sólo para mí, por lo menos, durante una noche más.

Sonreí de nuevo ante la idea.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Este es mi primer short fic, aqui en fanfiction. Sólo tendrá unos capítulos, ya están escritos, solo me falta el epílogo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, ¿reviews?**

**_JaZmiN Cullen_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**Summary: **Bella fue salvada por un vampiro cuando era pequeña. Años después, decide entrevistarlo. Entonces, en su puerta aparece un vampiro de pelo cobrizo que le hará perder la cabeza, y quizá, ¿enamorarse? AU EdxBe

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.1**_

_El crepúsculo..._ pensé con una amarga sonrisa, observando las luces que se iban desvaneciendo en el horizonte. Giré la cabeza y miré hacia la ventana de aquel piso, dónde se encontraba el humano que tenía preocupados a los Vulturis. Sí, un simple humano que había hecho que Jane, Alec, Demetri y Félix vinieran hasta aquí. Aún me preguntaba por qué ellos no se habían encargado, la excusa de que tenían que ir al sur sabía que era simplemente eso, una excusa. Parecía ser que Aro quería comprobar mi don, por lo que los Vulturis habían venido personalmente para pedirme que comprobara cuánto sabía aquel humano. Lo cual me llevaba a dónde estaba ahora, en Seattle, delante de aquel edificio, intentando escuchar los pensamientos de los humanos que se encontraban allí. Pero lo más extraño era que en el piso en dónde debía de estar el humano que tenía que vigilar no escuchaba nada. Nada, pero sin embargo los sonidos de pasos y el de un corazón latiendo eran bastante claros. ¿Pero entonces por qué no podía leer sus pensamientos? Era verdaderamente frustrante.

Quizá tendría que acercarme más. En aquel momento sentí vibrar el móvil en mi bolsillo, resoplé y lo descolgué.

-¿Qué? -pregunté de mal humor.

-Sólo tenías que escuchar sus pensamientos, no tenías que hablar con ella -dijo la voz de Alice desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ella? -pregunté, extrañado-. Creía que era un hombre.

-No, pero no entres. Edward, no lo... -colgué antes de seguir escuchándola. _Maldita psíquica_, maldije mentalmente. ¿Es que acaso no podía hacer nada sin que ella interviniera?

Cerré los ojos y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. Tenía dos opciones: podía entrar para ver si así podía leer algo, o podía volver a casa y mentirle a los Vulturis. No lo dudé más, sólo pensar en cómo me miraría Carlisle si hacía lo segundo me convenció de hacer lo primero. Cuando las últimas luces del crepúsculo se ocultaron, salí del coche y crucé la calle para entrar en el edificio. Subí las escaleras en un segundo y me paré enfrente de la puerta. Respiré hondo antes de dar unos suaves golpes.

Escuché como la humana dejaba algo en una mesa, se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. Me preparé para su reacción, si ella sabía que los vampiros existían quizá gritase al reconocerme. Tendría que actuar rápido. No le haría daño, pero evitaría que alertase a los vecinos. La humana se paró delante de la puerta y la abrió.

Me había preparado para todo menos para _esto_. Se trataba de una chica de apenas dieciocho años, y era... hermosa. Más que eso. Llevaba el pelo color caoba sujeto en un moño revuelto, me pregunté como sería pasar los dedos por él -_demonios, Edward, ¿en qué estás pensando?_-, su piel era blanca, casi tanto como la mía, estaba vestida solo con una camiseta grande, dejando a la vista sus largas piernas. Y sus ojos de color chocolate estaban fijos en los míos, abiertos como platos. Eran profundos, podía leer sus sentimientos en ellos como si los llevase escritos en la frente. Fascinación, asombro, esperanza, desilusión... pero no miedo, algo extraño. ¿No me tenía miedo? Sabía que si Emmet estuviera aquí pensaría _estás perdiendo tu toque, hermano._ Quise rodar los ojos pero me contuve.

Entonces su olor me impactó de lleno, borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro aunque no fuera consciente de estar sonriendo. Supe que mis ojos se habían vuelto negros por culpa de la sed, ya que los vi reflejados en sus dilatadas pupilas. La chica sabía que estaba en peligro, su instinto le decía que corriese, pero no lo hacía. ¿Por qué? En aquel momento no me importaba, era el aroma más dulce que había olido en toda mi existencia, y no lo iba a dejar pasar. Los Vulturis la querían muerta, no les importaría que hiciera el trabajo por ellos. Podía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, bombeando aquella sangre que me traía loco...

La chica estalló en jadeos, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que nos envolvía y también salvando su vida, pues el rostro de Carlisle apareció delante de mí justo a tiempo para reprimir mis instintos. Sonreí con esfuerzo mientras mi garganta estallaba en llamas. No podía hacerle daño a la humana, iba en contra de todo en lo que creía. No iba a hacerle daño, intenté convencerme a mí mismo.

-Hola -dijo la humana, sin apartar los ojos de mí y con voz tranquila. Increíble, ¿no tenía miedo?

-Hola -respondí yo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Alcé una ceja, incrédulo. ¿Es que estaba loca? Si sabía que era un vampiro, ¿por qué quería que entrase en su piso? Me hizo un gesto insistente para que pasara y al final lo hice. Crucé la puerta y me dirigí al salón, quedándome quieto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No tenía previsto que esto saliera así, se suponía que ella debería estar asustada y también que yo no podía hablar con ella. Me giré hacia la humana, que se había sentado en un sillón, haciéndome una seña para que me acomodase enfrente. Sonreí, como decía, era increíble. Me senté en el sofá, intrigado. Aquella pequeña chica rompía todos mis esquemas.

-Supongo que has venido por lo del anuncio -dijo, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. ¿Anuncio? Recordé que en la mente de Jane se mencionaba algo sobre ese tema, por lo que decidí seguirle la corriente.

-Supones bien -respondí simplemente, manteniendo mi sonrisa intacta.

-Bella -se presentó, tendiéndome su mano por encima de la mesa de café que nos separaba. Sus ojos chocolate me miraban fijamente, casi sin pestañear. Estreché su mano, y de repente sentí como miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrían. Fruncí el ceño, preocupado, y por el rostro lívido de ella supe que también lo había sentido.

-Yo soy Edward.

Asintió secamente con la cabeza, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación con nerviosismo, para al final volver a posarse en mí.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -preguntó de forma atropellada. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

-En estos momentos sólo me gustaría tomarte a ti -respondí sin pensar. Sentí como se tensaba y escuché su corazón acelerarse. Tragó saliva mirándome con cautela, y no pude evitar reírme. Al fin una reacción normal-. Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño -le aseguré, sonriéndole.

-Estoy tranquila -musitó ella, descolocándome de nuevo. Supe que era verdad, sus ojos no reflejaban miedo. Esta chica era increíble.

Bella se levantó de golpe del sofá, repentinamente alterada.

-Disculpa un segundo -murmuró, a lo que yo asentí sin despegar mis ojos de ella. Vi como corría hacia su habitación, y no pude evitar que mi mirada bajase hasta sus largas piernas de infarto. Sentí un pinchazo en mi entrepierna y me obligué a dejar de pensar en ello. Bella volvió con una pequeña grabadora en su mano que dejó en la mesita de café, encendiéndola. Me miró a través de sus espesas pestañas de una forma que aunque ella no lo intentara, era muy sensual.

-Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -inquirió, dándole a su voz un toque de profesionalidad que me hizo sonreír. Vaya, creo que había sonreído más veces en aquella noche que en toda mi existencia.

-Claro.

-¿Eres un vampiro? -preguntó directa. Escuché como su corazón se aceleraba y me miraba ansiosa por mi respuesta. Estaba grabando, aquello quedaría allí para siempre. No esperaba que sucediese esto, pero me obligué a seguir. Siempre podría destruir la cinta.

-Sí -respondí lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchase, y entonces su corazón empezó a latir de manera descontrolada.

-Cuéntame tu historia, Edward -pidió.

Suspiré. Vale, esto se estaba descontrolando, no podíamos ir tan lejos. Pero entonces cometí el error de mirarla a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, rindiéndome ante ella.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Nací en Chicago en 1901. Mi padre se llamaba Edward, como yo, y mi madre Elizabeth. En 1918 tenía diecisiete años, y me encontraba en un hospital muriéndome de gripe española. Allí fue dónde me encontró mi pad... es decir, el vampiro que me convirtió -había estado a punto de decir padre, pero pensé que así lo entendería mejor. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, una costumbre, y escuché como tragaba saliva, sus ojos clavados en mi gesto y el deseo cruzando por ellos. Me obligué a seguir con la historia y a apartar la vista de aquella chica que me estaba volviendo loco-. Mis padres ya habían muerto, estaba solo. Fue por ese motivo que me eligió, nadie se daría cuenta de mi desaparición.

-¿Cómo fue? -preguntó en un murmullo, e inmediatamente después el arrepentimiento se instaló en su rostro. Me reí.

-Fue difícil -admití-. No todos darían parado, ya que una vez que probamos la sangre humana nos es casi imposible contenernos. Pero aún así lo hizo. Para mí únicamente fue muy doloroso.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste? -volvió a preguntar, ansiosa por escuchar más. Me reí otra vez, y me di cuenta de que era agradable hablar con ella, me sentía cómodo, extrañamente.

-Bueno, me sentí _bien_, supongo -me encogí de hombros, intentando explicarme lo mejor posible-. Todo es muy distinto.

-¿Cómo qué? -se inclinó hacia delante y su camiseta se bajó un poco, dejando a la vista el comienzo de sus pechos. Una oleada de deseo me recorrió y tuve que apartar la mirada de ella. Nunca antes me había sentido así, era algo nuevo, pero que a la vez deseaba probar. Además, sabía que Bella también lo quería. _No_, me obligué a desviar mis pensamientos hacia otra cosa.

-Primero de todo el dolor de la garganta. La sed, se parece bastante a que te pongan una estufa ardiendo sobre tu garganta. Al principio es insoportable, pero con los años pasa a ser sólo molesto. Después están los sentidos agudizados, el poder ver, oler, y escuchar _todo_ -me giré hacia ella cuando sentí que su corazón se aceleraba. Por suerte se había levantado-. Luego también está el no dormir. Nunca -aclaré-, eso te deja con mucho tiempo libre. El sol no te quema, pero no nos podemos exponer a él delante de los humanos. También está que no envejecemos nunca, nuestra piel es pálida, fría y dura. Nuestros ojos cambian de color si estamos sedientos o no. Luego está la fuerza y la velocidad sobrehumana... Y claro está, luego están los dones.

-¿Dones? -preguntó con la voz ronca, sorprendida, e inmediatamente después se aclaró la garganta. Sonreí. Si estuviera aquí Emmet no me libraría de sus bromas durante siglos.

-Sólo algunos pocos vampiros tienen dones, no es algo corriente, pero aún así se da en uno de diez o así -expliqué

-¿Tú tienes algún don? -susurró. Me puse serio y me incliné hacia ella, concentrándome en mi poder para ver si podía leer algo. Aunque sus emociones se veían claras en su rostro, el no poder saber lo que pensaba era frustrante, pero a la vez encantador. Bella era especial.

Desistí y aparté la vista de sus profundos ojos chocolate, a lo que ella estalló en sonoros jadeos. Sonreí ante las reacciones que provocaba en ella

-Puedo leer las mentes -contesté, tocándome la frente.

La sangre huyó de su rostro y me miró con pánico. ¿Qué había estado pensando que no quería que yo lo supiera?, me pregunté, intrigado. Me apresuré a tranquilizarla, riéndome para relajar el ambiente.

-Puedo leer todas las mentes, salvo uno; la tuya -susurré.

Suspiró de alivio y se dejó caer atrás en el sillón, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me pregunto por qué será -murmuré para mí mismo, y Bella me miró de reojo para luego apartar la vista rápidamente.

Se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia. Luego debió de pensar en algo, pues sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado realmente delicioso. Su olor volvió a atormentarme, provocando que el fuego de mi garganta fuese más intenso. Me pregunté como sería el sabor, y aunque no llegué a pensar de todo en eso -pues entonces tendría que matarla, no podría contenerme-, no pude evitar que un gemido involuntario se escapase de mí. Bella alzó la cabeza rápidamente, sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se levantó de un salto.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, y su expresión era franca-. Ha sido culpa mía, no sabía que te afectara tanto -murmuró, volviendo a sonrojarse.

_Bella sería mi perdición_. ¿Cómo alguien tan peculiar tenía que ser tan delicioso? Una humana que se disculpa con un vampiro, esto no se veía todos lo días. Bella realmente era especial.

-¿Te disculpas por sonrojarte? -pregunté con ironía, aunque no podía apartar la mirada del sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Asintió con la cabeza y me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Increíble -mascullé por lo bajo. Con una sonrisa amarga me pasé la mano por el pelo, frustrado. Ahora tendría que irme, o terminaría haciéndole daño. Escuché como suspirada y la miré, interrogante.

-¿Seguro que eres un vampiro? -preguntó, escéptica. La miré sin llegar a creerme lo que escuchaba. ¿Es que no la había convencido todo lo que había sucedido aquí esta noche? Se sonrojó de nuevo ante sus palabras, y otro gemido demasiado bajo para sus oídos se escapó de mí_. Mi perdición..._

-Te lo demostraré -le aseguré, antes de levantarme y cogerla por los brazos. Con cuidado de no estrellarla con demasiada fuerza, apoyé su espalda en la pared en medio segundo. Bella jadeó y abrió mucho los ojos con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado. Sonreí ante su reacción. Las descargas eléctricas volvieron, recorriendo los lugares en los que mi piel hacía contacto con la suya.

-¿Convencida? -pregunté, exhalando mi aliento sobre ella mientras veía como aspiraba fuertemente.

Entonces fui yo el que aspiró con fuerza, pues un olor que reconocí con facilidad llegó a mis fosas nasales. Excitación. Bella estaba excitada.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ante ello, sentí como sus cálidos labios se estrellaban en los míos. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, tensándome. Definitivamente, aquella chica estaba loca. En vez de apartarse, como habría hecho cualquier otro humano, su boca se movía insistente contra la mía. Tenía que hacer algo, separarla. Esto estaba mal, ella era humana; yo no. Pero no pude luchar, me rendí. Correspondí a su beso con el deseo que me había estado atormentando desde que abrió la puerta. Solté sus brazos y la abracé por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí. Sus manos se alzaron rápidamente y se enredaron en mi pelo. La apreté con más fuerza, aunque sin llegar a hacerle daño, mientras mis labios se movían los suyos, su sabor era indescriptible. Me pregunté cómo sabría su sangre si ya por ella misma sabía tan bien. Alejé aquel pensamiento cuando me di cuenta de que Bella intentaba separarse. ¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿Estaría asustada? El cómo sabría su sangre quedó a segundo plano preocupándome por su reacción. Pero al separar mis labios de los suyos, no intentó separarme de ella, simplemente estalló en jadeos, respirando entrecortadamente. Me reí al darme cuenta de que se había olvidado de respirar.

Pasé la nariz por su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma. La ponzoña inundó mi boca, pero la tragué. Bella seguía con la respiración agitada, dándome pequeños tirones en mi cabello sin proponérselo. Esto le gustaba al igual que a mí. Me pregunté hasta dónde llegaría mi auto control, en aquel momento deseaba más su cuerpo que su sangre. Empecé a darle pequeños besos en su cuello, subiendo por él. Llegué a su mandíbula y después deslicé mi boca sobre la suya, sintiendo como si mi corazón muerto volviese a latir ante aquel simple roce. Me di cuenta de que el beso se volvía más apasionado. Bella intentaba respirar por la nariz acompasadamente para no tener que separarse de mí, y yo, aunque no necesitaba respirar, hacía lo mismo.

Alcé las manos y agarré el boli que mantenía sujeto su pelo y tiré de él, por lo que su brillante cabello de color caoba cayó formando pequeños tirabuzones por su espalda. Enredé mis dedos en él, al igual que ella hacía conmigo, y me maravillé por su suave tacto, sonriendo como un idiota.

Definitivamente, deseaba más su cuerpo que su sangre. No iba a hacerle daño. Simplemente, ya no _podía_. Sólo de pensar en dañarla rompía en mil pedazos mi muerto corazón.

Sentí como el móvil volvía a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Gruñí, sabiendo quién era sin necesidad de mirar la pantalla. Seguramente había tenido una visión mía haciéndole el amor a Bella, porque en aquel momento era en lo único en que pensaba. En hacerla mía una y otra vez hasta que cayera rendida. Sólo de pensar en sus gemidos me excitaba, de pensar en su pequeño cuerpo debajo del mío... el móvil seguía sonando. Maldita psíquica, no podía dejarme en paz con mis propias fantasías.

Acaricié su espalda por encima de la camiseta que llevaba, sintiendo como se estremecía debajo de mi mano. Gimió contra mi boca, y mis pensamientos sobre cómo sería ese sonido no le hicieron justicia. Era de lo más excitante, y nubló cualquier pensamiento coherente. Sólo quería a Bella, y la quería YA.

Me separé de ella, seguramente con los ojos negros, pero no pareció asustarla, es más, se mordió el labio de una manera muy sexy. La cogí en brazos sintiendo los rugidos subir por mi garganta, mientras corría a velocidad vampírica hacia su habitación. La apoyé en el centro de la cama y me puse encima de su pequeño cuerpo, tal y como me había imaginado antes.

Me dediqué un momento a examinar su estado mientras no dejaba de besarla. Si yo estaba excitado, ella también. Al ser humana, su hermosa piel blanca se encontraba ardiendo, su corazón le latía desenfrenado y respiraba con dificultad. Seguía oliendo su excitación, que me llevaba a querer enterrar mi rostro entre sus piernas, pero me obligué a seguir besándola. Me regodeé en la satisfacción al ver como jadeaba y cerraba los ojos. No podía evitar pensar en que era _yo _-un vampiro sin alma- el que le estaba dando tanto placer. Sonreí contra su piel.

Involuntariamente, a pesar de que lo estaba deseando, mi mano fue a parar a su muslo, acariciándolo y deleitándome con la suavidad de su tersa piel. Subí despacio por su muslo mientras subía su camiseta, queriéndole arrancársela de golpe. Pero mi mano se encontró con su trasero, y no pude contener la tentación de agarrar una de sus nalgas y apretarla ligeramente, sintiendo como mi erección crecía al escuchar su gemido de placer.

Sus manos se dirigieron temblorosas hacia mi camisa, desabrochando uno a uno sus botones, torturándome cuando sin querer sus dedos rozaban mi pecho, que se estremecía bajo su tacto. Ella era tan deliciosa, no podía separar mi boca de su cuello, besando su piel mientras mi mano ascendía de su nalga hasta su espalda. Pasé un dedo por su cuerpo, ascendiendo, y me di cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. ¿Quería matarme? Sólo de pensar en eso mi excitación crecía, aunque ella parecía ajena a eso, pues acariciaba mi pecho como si fuese lo más perfecto del mundo. Me separé lo suficiente de ella para sacarme del todo la camisa, que en aquel momento estorbaba.

Antes de que pudiera volver a ponerme encima de ella, sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi pecho, acariciando cada parte de él que tenía a la vista. Un suspiro se escapó de mí mientras el placer me recorría ante su simple tacto, y vi como sonreía satisfecha por mi reacción. Me agaché para seguir besándola y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello al mismo tiempo que tiraba de mí. Me dejé llevar y su boca atacó la mía sin piedad, su lengua delineando mis labios, y no pude evitar sonreír. Bajó de mi boca a mi cuello dónde dejó un pequeño mordisco. Me reí de lo que había echo y bajé mi cabeza para besar su hombro descubierto.

De repente, Bella apoyó las manos en mi pecho y empujó, queriendo separarme. Respondí de forma mecánica y me levanté, temiendo que me rechazara. No podía leerle la mente y en aquel momento era de lo más frustrante, pero me sorprendió ver que volvía a empujarme el pecho hasta que me tumbó en la cama. Sonrió, creo que era la primera vez que lo hacía en toda la noche y no pude evitar fijarme en que su sonrisa era preciosa, _como ella_, pensé. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí, y le devolví la sonrisa. Se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos llenos de deseo, y eso sólo hizo que aumentara el mío.

Sin apartar su mirada de la mía, se cogió lentamente la camiseta y la sacó por encima de su cabeza, quedando sólo encima de mí con unas pequeñas braguitas. Tragué la ponzoña que inundaba mi boca y me senté para poder observarla mejor. Pensé que mis ojos se saldrían.

Era hermosa, demasiado. Podría ser un peligro para quienes tuvieran pensamientos sucios -_como los míos_, me recordé.

Bella se volvió a morder el labio y apoyó las manos en mi pecho, sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Automáticamente, mis manos fueron a su cintura, acariciándola mientras subía por su abdomen y llegaba a sus pechos, que encajaron perfectamente en mis manos, como si estuviesen echos a medida. Pellizqué sus duros pezones y Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. No pude evitarlo, bajé mis manos otra vez a su cintura y me incliné para lamer sus montes -siempre teniendo cuidado con mis dientes cargados de veneno. Mi lengua se movió rápida por sus pezones, enredándose en ellos, mientras Bella me apretaba más contra sí misma. Como si quisiera separarme, pensé con sarcasmo.

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y volví a besarla, sintiendo con satisfacción como nuestros pechos desnudos chocaban entre ellos, aquella era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Rápidamente la cogí y la volví a tumbar en la cama. Rugidos de deseo subían por mi garganta, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella: Bella.

Un gemido se escapó de mis labios, y ella gimió en respuesta. Mordió mi labio inferior -sin llegar a hacerme daño, claro-, y metió su lengua con brusquedad en mi boca. Sonreí, mis manos cobraron vida y subieron para enredarse en su sedoso cabello y agarrarla con fuerza por la nuca, impidiéndole que se separara de mí.

No quería alejarme de ella. Nunca.

El móvil volvió a vibrar en mi bolsillo y contuve las ganas de rugir como un animal de la frustración, pero no pude evitar que un gruñido saliera de mi pecho. ¿Por qué tenían que interrumpir aquel momento tan especial con _mi_ Bella? Me separé lo justo de ella y saqué el aparato de mi bolsillo. _Alice,_ se iluminaba la pantalla. Gruñí, fastidiado ante aquel pequeño diablillo de psíquica. No quería responderle, y no pensaba hacerlo. Con un brusco movimiento lancé el móvil hacia la pared, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Sentí como Bella giraba la cabeza rápidamente, asustada, seguramente preguntándose por qué había echo eso. La miré con cautela -de repente me di cuenta de que aunque no necesitaba respirar lo hacía, y con mucha fuerza-, temiéndome que saltara de la cama y saliera corriendo de allí sin parar de gritar.

Sin embargo, volvió a sorprenderme.

Se giró de nuevo hacia mí alzando una ceja interrogante.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó en un susurro, completamente tranquila. La miré fijamente, tratando de distinguir el miedo en sus ojos; no lo encontré.

-Nadie importante -respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Sólo de pensar en Alice en aquel momento me ponía de mal humor, pero como no, Bella consiguió que me olvidase de todo.

-Está bien -sonrió, sin insistir más. Me agarró por la nuca y tiró de mí. Me dejé llevar y en un segundo capturé sus labios con los míos, mientras el beso volvía a cobrar el deseo y la pasión de antes.

Metí mi lengua en su boca y empecé a explorarla sin descanso, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba bajo mi tacto. Me separé de ella un segundo para quitarme los pantalones, totalmente fuera de control. Aunque Bella me pidiese que parara, estaba seguro que no podía hacerlo. Vi como sonreía, y le devolví la sonrisa. Sentí como sus ojos bajaban por mi cuerpo hasta centrarse en mi... abultada entrepierna. Pude distinguir el asombro en su rostro y como su respiración se aceleraba. Estudié cautelosamente su reacción, esperando ver el miedo en su mirada. Nada. Bella era increíble.

Su mano bajó rápidamente por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis boxers. Empezó a quitármelos lentamente, y yo no podía apartar la mirada de ella, observando cada detalle de su rostro. Cuando mi miembro quedó libre, ella abrió más los ojos y jadeó de la impresión. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso nunca había visto un hombre desnudo? Aparté aquel pensamiento de mi mente, pues imaginármela con otro hombre sacaba lo peor de mí. Me quité los boxers con un movimiento fluido. Bella alzó la mirada de mi entrepierna a mi cara.

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sus ojos se oscurecieron, nublados por el deseo. Mi respiración se aceleró y tragué la ponzoña que encharcaba mi boca. Se veía no sólo hermosa, sino sexy, endemoniadamente sexy. Alzó las piernas y las enroscó alrededor de mi cintura, provocando que nuestros sexos se rozasen a través de las telas. Gemimos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás segura? -pregunté con voz ronca. Aquella era su última oportunidad para escapar, su excitación mezclada con su delicioso aroma me nublaban el sentido por segundos, y supe que poco faltaba para que perdiera el control completamente.

Ella me miró fijamente y no necesité leer su mente, sus emociones se mostraban claras en su rostro como un libro abierto. Bella deseaba que esto sucediese al igual que yo.

Arranqué sus braguitas de un tirón y me acerqué a su entrada. Estaba mojada, o mejor dicho, empapada. Su excitación podría olerla a quilómetros y sus fluidos mojaron la punta de mi miembro. Escuché como siseaba de placer y sonreí como un idiota al saber que era yo el que producía aquella reacción. Comencé a entrar lentamente dentro de ella, regodeándome en mi exquisito y propio placer.

_¡Ella era tan jodidamente estrecha!_, pensé cuando sentí como su sexo me rodeaba por completo. Por un segundo me avergoncé de mis sucios pensamientos. Si mi madre humana, o mi madre vampira escuchasen lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, seguramente me regañarían. Ellas me habían educado para ser un caballero, pero Bella había conseguido que perdiese completamente los papeles.

Entonces me fijé en su rostro contraído por el dolor. Me congelé en mi sitio, volviendo abruptamente a la realidad. En respuesta ante su dolor salí de ella de golpe y salté hacia atrás, cayendo en una silla que había allí. Cerré los ojos, maldiciéndome internamente. ¿Cómo había podido dañar a aquella preciosa humana? Estaba mal, muy mal, era un monstruo. Solamente había pensado en mí, y no me di cuenta de que la estaba dañando. Tomé plena consciencia de que al estar en mi nube de placer podría haberla apretado más fuerte de lo debido y matarla al instante.

-Edward -escuché la voz de un ángel. Bella, ella era un ángel y yo le había echo daño.

-Siento haberte echo daño -gemí, tapándome la cara con las manos-. Lo siento -susurré.

-Edward, eso es normal -dijo ella, y me pregunté a qué se refería. ¿Cómo que era normal que la dañase? Pero luego me aclaró-. Es... mi primera vez.

Alcé la cabeza de golpe, pensando que me estaba gastando una cruel y pesada broma. Pero no, la sinceridad en sus ojos me lo confirmó. Dios, ¿qué clase de monstruo corrompe a un inocente ángel? ¿Pero qué había echo?

-Bella, dime que no es cierto -pedí con voz dura-. Dime que no querías perder tu virginidad con un vampiro.

_¿Qué clase de humana querría perder su virginidad así?_ , pensé para mis adentros.

Bella bajó la vista, quizá avergonzada o quizá arrepentida. Entonces me fijé en la humedad de sus ojos y mi corazón muerto se partió en mil pedazos. No podía verla llorar. Rápidamente me senté a su lado y acuné su rostro en mis manos, alzándolo para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Por favor, no llores -le pedí. Sus labios temblaban, y no pude resistirme a la tentación de besarlos.

-Edward, siempre quise que mi primera vez fuese especial, con un hombre que me hiciese llegar al cielo, que me tratase bien, que fuera delicado conmigo, que hiciera que me excitase sólo con tocarme, porque sólo con ese hombre podría perder mi virginidad -susurró, y sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón como dagas. ¿Acaso para ella sólo era su juguete? ¿Acaso ella era para mí algo más que un juguete? Entonces alzó sus labios y besó los míos, sus profundos ojos marrones me miraron con una dulzura que derritió mi corazón. Puede que ella no se diese cuenta todavía, pero creí distinguir la brillante luz del amor en su mirada, y supe que para Bella era más que un juguete-. Y ese hombre eres tú -fue todo lo que necesité saber.

Volví a agarrarla por la cintura con delicadeza y la deposité en el centro de la cama, admirando su humana belleza. Enredó sus dedos en mi pelo cobrizo y tiró de mí para besarme de nuevo. Y yo me deje llevar.

Metí otra vez mi miembro en su interior, sintiendo la más maravillosa de las sensaciones. En su rostro distinguí el dolor durante unos segundos, pero luego se contrajo por algo totalmente distinto; el placer. Cerró los ojos y clavó las uñas en mi impenetrable piel.

-Edward -jadeó, y yo gruñí en respuesta cuando mi nombre al salir de sus labios envió un latigazo a mi palpitante miembro. Bella se retorció debajo de mí -tal y como me había imaginado unos minutos antes, cuando la tenía arrinconada contra la pared de su salón- y volvió a enroscar las piernas en mi cintura, provocando que mi sexo se metiera más profundamente en el suyo.

Comencé a moverme despacio, probándome a mí mismo y convenciéndome de que podía hacer esto sin dañarla. Pero no aguanté mucho tiempo así, y aumenté el ritmo, arrancando varios gemidos de los dos. Saqué mi miembro completamente del suyo para luego embestirla profundamente, sintiendo como mis testículos chocaban contra su piel. Su temperatura corporal subía peligrosamente, pero era compensada con la frialdad de mi cuerpo, contrarrestándola. Empecé a embestirla fieramente, sin descanso. Nuestros cuerpos completamente pegados y unidos; no podía pedir más.

Las paredes del sexo de Bella comenzaron a contraerse alrededor de mi verga, y supe que su final estaba cerca. Comprobé que estaba en lo cierto, pues de repente sentí como una sacudida atravesaba su cuerpo.

-¡Edward! -chilló, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sudando, retorciéndose de placer debajo de mi cuerpo. Sólo con verla en ese estado fue suficiente para mí, y me derramé en su interior, el placer recorriéndome y atravesándome completamente. Un rugido ronco y gutural salió de mi pecho, no lo pude controlar. Jasper y Emmet se equivocaban, la sangre no era lo más placentero y tentador; la humana que tenía debajo y su sexy cuerpo eran lo más peligroso para mí y mi cordura.

Tuve que agarrarme a algo para no dañar a Bella, por lo que hice dos enormes agujeros en el colchón. Tendría que comprarle otro.

El pequeño ángel salido de mi infierno particular jadeaba como un pez fuera del agua. Le di un beso en la frente antes de dejarme caer a su lado, cubriéndonos a los dos con las sábanas. Los vampiros no dormíamos, no nos cansábamos. Pero sin embargo, ¿por qué sentía mis músculos agarrotados a pesar de la inmensa sensación de paz que se había instalado en mi pecho?

Bella se acurrucó en mi pecho, y quise ronronear de placer. No quería alejarme de ella, y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo. Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y enroscó una pierna en mi cintura, rozando mi entrepierna, que volvió a la vida con su inocente roce. Ella estaba agotada, lo sabía, era humana. Sin embargo, yo ya estaba preparado para volver a a la carga.

Me reí, pues aunque ella no se lo propusiese, llegaba a ser de lo más tentadora. Su inocencia era la chispa que encendía mi lujuria. La besé en el pelo, apartando este de su cara para ver sus hermosas facciones, totalmente relajadas y con una sonrisa permanente en ellas. Suspiró profundamente, y me pregunté por qué. Pensaba que el no leerle la mente no era tan frustrante, pero no paraba de empeorar y empeorar.

-Edward -susurró ella.

-¿Sí? -inquirí con dulzura, colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿Vas a volver? -preguntó. ¿Volvería? ¿Ella quería que volviese? ¿Era lo correcto? Estas tres preguntas revoloteaban por mi cabeza. Sentí como se tensaba ante mi silencio, pero no sabía que contestar. En aquel momento estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, del espacio y del tiempo; y sólo volvería a pensar con claridad cuando saliese de aquel edificio. No quería hacerlo nunca.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia mí, y distinguí el temor en sus profundos ojos de chocolate. _Temor a que la rechazase_, comprendí inmediatamente. No pude evitar sonreír, contento al saber que ella quería volver a verme. Le di un beso en su pequeña y perfecta nariz.

-Por supuesto, todavía no hemos terminado con la entrevista, ¿no? Seguramente tengas todavía muchas preguntas que hacerme -contesté.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y se la devolví inmediatamente

-Gracias -dijo con devoción, antes de estrellar su boca contra la mía, completamente feliz, al igual que yo. Apoyé una mano en su nuca y la atraje hacia mí, sintiendo como mi miembro volvía a la vida de nuevo. Ella intentó subirse sobre mi pecho, pero la paré -con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Creo que fue lo más duro que había hecho en mi existencia.

-Bella, hace tiempo que no soy humano, pero recuerdo que teníamos que dormir por lo menos ocho horas, y yo ya te he quitado la mitad de la noche -me reí.

-No me importa -respondió, haciendo un pequeño mohín e intentando besarme de nuevo. Volví a pararla, maldiciendo por lo bajo mi caballeroso comportamiento. Pero ella era humana y necesitaba descansar.

-Duerme -susurré en su oreja, exhalando mi aliento sobre ella y mirándola fijamente, de esa forma que sabía que deslumbraba a los humanos. Funcionó. Parpadeó varias veces antes de rendirse.

-Está bien -accedió, haciendo un mohín como una niña pequeña._ Completamente irresistible_... hice un tremendo esfuerzo para no abalanzarme sobre sus labios.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y sentí como sonreía contra mi piel. Poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida. Su respiración se normalizó y se relajó completamente.

Contemplarla dormir era absolutamente fascinante. Acariciaba lentamente su mejilla, sonriendo satisfecho cuando suspiraba ante mi roce, colocaba bien su cabello y recorría con las manos su cuerpo de pecado. No podía dejar de admirarla. Entonces escuché como susurraba mi nombre.

-Edward...

Una calidez se extendió por mi pecho, reviviendo mi muerto corazón.

Bella no sólo era mi perdición, mi ángel; ella había logrado lo que ningún otro, llegar hasta lo más hondo de mi ser. Había conseguido instalarse allí y sabía que siempre habría un hueco en mi corazón para ella aunque me rechazase. Mejor dicho,_ mi corazón ya era de Bella_. _Mi _Bella.

Suspiré, pinchándome el puente de la nariz. Volvería, tal y como se lo prometí. No podía alejarme de ella. No por mucho tiempo.

Me levanté, dejándola totalmente dormida en la cama, y le escribí una nota, posándola al lado de su mano para que la encontrara al despertarse. Me vestí rápidamente y salí de su apartamento, bajando en un segundo para salir del edificio.

Por el este, las luces del amanecer resaltaban contra el horizonte. Me metí en mi Volvo y arranqué para dirigirme a casa. Alice ya habría visto que me volvería, pero aún así no me arriesgué. Prefería ir hacia allá antes de que mi familia viniera junto Bella.

Conduje rumbo Forks, pero mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos de la carretera, concretamente junto una preciosa joven de ojos color chocolate.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?**

**¿reviews?**

**PinkLilys: Sí, en el trascurso de la historia se dirá quién salvó a Bella.**

**_JaZmiN Cullen_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**Summary: **Bella fue salvada por un vampiro cuando era pequeña. Años después, decide entrevistarlo. Entonces, en su puerta aparece un vampiro de pelo cobrizo que le hará perder la cabeza, y quizá, ¿enamorarse? AU EdxBe

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

El timbre de mi despertador me sacó de un delicioso sueño... un sueño en el que un vampiro llamado Edward aparecía en mi puerta y terminaba en mi cama. Alcé una mano y lo apagué de un tortazo. Gruñendo, me giré en la cama, sintiendo este lado más frío de lo normal. Hice un mohín y abrí los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarme a la débil luz que entraba por la ventana.

Pasé una mano por mi cara para despejarme y me levanté. Había tenido el mejor sueño -o fantasía, como quieras llamarlo- de mi vida. Sólo de volver a pensarlo me ponía a tono.

Entonces me fijé en mi habitación -y también en mí. Mi camiseta estaba colgando encima de mi lámpara de noche, y mis bragas, desgarradas en el suelo. Abrí mucho los ojos ante mi cuerpo desnudo y las sábanas revueltas._ Espera..._ ¿No fue un sueño?

Cogí aire de golpe y lo contuve, cerré los ojos y pude olerlo, el aroma a sexo impregnaba todavía mi habitación. Con un chillido, enterré mi rostro en la almohada, aspirando el delicioso olor de Edward en ella.

Mi mano rozó algo y me sobresalté. Pestañeando, enfoqué mi vista en un trozo de papel en el que no había reparado antes. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi mente voló: _Edward_. Ansiosa, me lancé contra él y lo abrí. Su letra era pulcra y elegante, nada parecida a mis torpes garabatos.

_Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos. _

_E._

_PD: Siento lo de tu colchón_

¿Mi colchón? Rápidamente bajé la mirada y vi dos enormes surcos en él. Se parecían bastante a la marca de unos dedos. Sin embargo, poco me importó. Sólo podía pensar en aquella frase, deseando que fuese verdad. _Ya te echo de menos,_ pensé para mis adentros, por una vez queriendo que me escuchase.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara al releer su nota y solté un suspiro de tonta enamorada. ¿Enamorada? Salté de la cama de un salto con el corazón acelerado. ¿Me había enamorado de Edward? Y entonces me acordé de lo que le había dicho anoche y quise darme golpes contra la pared. ¿Él habría creído que sólo era un juguete, una fantasía? Recé para que no.

Los números del reloj atrajeron mi atención y maldije por lo bajo. Me quedaba media hora para ducharme, vestirme, desayunar y llegar a la Universidad. Teniendo en cuenta que el trayecto me duraba unos veinte minutos gracias a mi _trasto_ que tenía por camioneta, me sobraban diez minutos.

Me abalancé contra el armario y abrí las puertas de golpe. _Braguitas..._ Listas. _Pantalón..._ Listo. _Sujetador... _Listo. _Camiseta..._ Lista. Muy bien Bella, primera prueba superada. Con la ropa en mano corrí hacia el baño, encerrándome en él.

Froté minuciosamente cada parte de mi cuerpo para que no quedara ninguna evidencia, muy a mi pesar. Pero nadie podía enterarse, o rápidamente Charlie vendría hasta aquí para meterle a Edward una bala en la cabeza -aunque eso fuese imposible. Salí de la ducha, secándome en pocos segundos y vistiéndome. Seguro parecía _Flash_. Cojeando -pues tenía una conver puesta y otra no- llegué a la cocina. Desayuné un zumo y una tostada. Lo demás ya lo cogería en una cafetería. Salí disparada escaleras abajo.

Al llegar a la Universidad apagué el motor. Tiempo récord, me sobraban dos minutos. Respiré profundamente, mentalizándome para mis clases, antes de salir del monovolumen.

-¡Vampiresa! -escuché a mi espalda. Me giré hacia aquella voz tan conocida y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Hola, Jake -mi mejor amigo quileute me sonrió todo lo que pudo y se agachó para dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Él era el único que conocía mi ya verídica obsesión con los vampiros, por eso le hacía gracia llamarme así-. ¿Qué tal? -pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia el aula.

-Genial -respondió él y me guiñó un ojo. Yo rodé los míos.

-¿Quién? -fue lo único que logró sacar de mí. No pensaba añadir nada más, y él lo sabía.

-Natalie -sonrió con orgullo. Hice una mueca de asco.

-Pechos silicona.

-Pero sabe bien.

Nos echamos a reír mientras le daba un codazo. Él era todo un play bloy, con su cuerpo de escándalo, su tez morena y sus ojos negros. Aunque nada comparado con _mi _Edward. ¿Espera, qué?

Una mano me agarró con fuerza y tiró de mí para atrás.

-Jake, me haces daño -me quejé, retorciéndome para que me soltase. Pero cuando alcé la vista y me topé con sus ojos totalmente furiosos me quedé paralizada por el terror. No era la misma mirada oscura de Edward -no se parecía nada a la de un vampiro-, pero sí me recordaba a alguien.

A mi secuestrador. El aire se atoró en mi garganta y mi boca se secó.

-Bella -la voz de mi mejor amigo sonó antinatural, casi como un gruñido-. Dime que no es cierto.

-¿El qué?

-¿Te acostaste con alguien anoche? -preguntó.

Las aletas de su nariz se dilataban mientras apretaba la mandíbula con ira. Una ira similar a la mía ahora.

Me solté bruscamente de su agarre.

-Jacob, para. Eso no es asunto tuyo -le espeté, antes de girarme. No di dos pasos antes de volver a sentir su mano sobre mí.

-¿He esperado -gruñó él, acercándose su rostro al mío- todo este tiempo para nada?

-¿Qué? -logré decir, confundida.

-¡Mierda, Bella! -gritó, soltándome por fin-. ¿Te he estado esperando estos cinco años para que ahora te acuestes con un tío que ni siquiera recordará tu nombre?

-¿Pero que coño dices? -chillé en respuesta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, producto del enfado -algo verdaderamente humillante a mi parecer-. Yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones -solté con voz fría-. Y lamento que tu espera fuera tan ardua -finalicé con sarcasmo.

Impidiendo que abriese la boca de nuevo, me giré y me dirigí hacia clase.

¿Pero qué le pasaba a Jacob? Siempre había sido mi mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, y nunca se había comportado así conmigo. Luché contra las lágrimas de ira que inundaban mis ojos, tragué en seco y con la cabeza bien alta me senté en mi sitio justo cuando entraba el profesor.

La mañana pasó lenta y lo único que escuchaba en mi cabeza eran las manecillas del reloj moverse, contaba los segundos para salir de aquí y volver a mi piso a enfrascarme en el olor de Edward. Suspiré, como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana cuando pensaba en él.

El timbre sonó, indicando el final de la mañana. Fui la primera en salir por las enormes puertas de la Universidad y la primera en subirse a su coche. Cuando estaba intentando arrancar el trasto que tengo por automóvil, mis ojos volaron a un Volvo plateado que se encontraba aparcado enfrente de mí. Tenía las ventanas tintadas. Un coche perfecto para un vampiro. Irremediablemente mis pensamientos se desviaron hacia Edward y pisé a fondo el acelerador. El Volvo arrancó detrás de mí, pero dejé de prestarle atención cuando llegué a la carretera. No quería provocar un accidente.

Otros veinte largos minutos antes de llegar a mi apartamento. Al entrar cerré la puerta de golpe detrás de mí y quedé observando el que ahora era mi hogar. Fruncí el ceño mirando todo con ojo crítico. Haría limpieza antes de que anocheciese, por lo que me puse manos a la obra.

Una hora de esfuerzo se vio recompensada cuando el apartamento quedó presentable. También había cambiado las sábanas y había tirado mi ropa rota. Necesitaba ir de compras, pero quedaba poco tiempo para que anocheciese, y quería darle una sorpresa a Edward. Me sonrojé solo de pensarlo, y luego me mortifiqué al darme cuenta de que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él. ¿Y si no le gustaba...?

_No,_ pensé, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. _Bella, no te vas a echar atrás_. Así que respirando hondo, busqué en el fondo de mi armario una bolsa de Victoria's Secret que Renée me había regalado antes de trasladarme aquí. Iba a morirme de vergüenza, pero por lo menos moriría en ropa interior cara.

Después de estar quince minutos dudando si ponerme el conjunto negro o no, me desesperé y acabé poniéndomelo a toda prisa; justo cuando se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba aquí_. Vale, Bella, no pierdas la calma_. Aún estaba a tiempo de ponerme una bata, pero las ganas de verle vencieron con todo y salí disparada hacia la puerta, tropezando con el aire aunque por suerte mantuve el equilibrio.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y se me atoró la respiración. Edward vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver el principio de su escultural pecho. El pelo cobrizo estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, como si hubiese estado tirando de él. Y sus preciosos ojos dorados parecían salir de sus órbitas.

Por lo menos había causado la impresión que esperaba.

-Hola -musité, sonrojándome ante la intensidad de su mirada. Él tragó en seco, pero no respondió.

De repente sentí el aire moverse a mi alrededor, y justo cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse me encontraba tumbada en la cama con Edward encima de mí. Sus ojos hambrientos me recorrían entera, excitándome solo con su mirada. ¿Cómo lograba hacer eso?

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose exigentes. Correspondí al beso con pasión mientras hundía mis dedos en su pelo, tirando de él aunque no le doliera. Mordí su labio inferior con fuerza, provocando que gimiese. Aproveché para meter mi lengua en su boca, la suya no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y nos fundimos en un beso desesperado y hambriento.

Sus manos recorrían mis costados y mis muslos, acariciando mi piel desnuda. Rápidamente comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, casi arrancándolos. Él se quitó la prenda junto con los pantalones en medio segundo. Jugué con el elástico de sus boxers mientras me estremecía bajo sus frías y a la vez ardientes caricias.

Separé mis labios de los suyos buscando aire, rodando los ojos hacia dentro. Me encontraba en el séptimo cielo, todo a mi alrededor ardía, _yo_ estaba ardiendo. Sentía un nudo de emociones en mi bajo vientre y mi entrepierna totalmente empapada. Edward no estaba en mejores condiciones. Con un gruñido apretó su erección contra mí, provocando que gimiésemos al unísono. Sus boxers parecían a punto de explotar, por lo que los bajé liberando su miembro.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza mientras observaba su perfecto cuerpo. ¿Cómo alguien cómo _él_ podía estar con alguien como yo? Olvidé cualquier pensamiento al sentir sus dientes sobre la piel sensible de mi cuello, arqueé la espalda mientras jadeaba.

-Edward... -gemí con fuerza cuando acarició mi sexo por encima de las braguitas que llevaba. Él gruñó en respuesta, estaba completamente fuera de sí. Pero eso no me asustó, todo lo contrario. Moví mis caderas buscando más roce con su mano y él metió de golpe un dedo en mí.

Solté un grito ahogado antes de mover nuevamente las caderas contra él. Necesitaba _más._ Pero su mano se clavó en mi cintura, obligándome a estar quieta. Gruñí con frustración, y Edward me besó con fuerza haciéndome olvidar hasta mi nombre. Su dedo empezó a moverse dentro de mí, metiendo otro inmediatamente después. Mi respiración era irregular y empezaba a verlo todo de color rojo. Juro que estaba ardiendo el piso.

Edward sacó sus dedos de mí y me sentí vacía. Quise gruñir como protesta, pero no me dio tiempo. Escuché algo rasgarse antes de ver volar tela negra por los aires. Entonces me penetró de una sola estocada, provocando que me quedase momentáneamente sin aire. Clavé mis uñas en su pétrea piel y mis labios buscaron los suyos.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su oscura mirada. Nos besamos sin dejar de mirarnos, y moví mis caderas incitándolo a proseguir. Él jadeó ante nuestro roce y comenzó a embestirme.

No sé cómo ni cuando, pero de repente mis piernas se encontraban en sus hombros, y este nuevo ángulo le permitía entrar todavía más. Podía sentirlo completamente dentro de mí. Me aferré a las sábanas con fuerza mientras gemía su nombre al mismo tiempo que buscaba aire. Podía escuchar sus roncos gruñidos y juraría haber escuchado mi nombre, pero no estaba segura.

De una sola estocada más sentí como aquel nudo de mi bajo vientre se liberaba y me sacudió un espasmo del placer más exquisito. Mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior para evitar gritar. Escuché, como la noche anterior, un rugido salir del pecho de Edward cuando este llegó a la cima. Se derramó en mi interior y eso sólo me provocó otra pequeña sacudida. Gemí hasta que me fui quedando sin fuerzas y luego cogí aire de golpe.

El apartamento quedó en silencio, sólo roto por nuestros jadeos. Edward salió de mi interior y se tumbó a mi lado. Me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Con una sonrisa me recosté contra su pecho, totalmente exhausta. La noche anterior habría podido hacer otra ronda, pero ahora no. Me sentía totalmente agotada, porque esta vez había sido mucho más intensa. ¿La emoción del momento quizá? Mejor que mejor.

Sentí una mano acariciar mi mejilla y alcé mi rostro hacia mi vampiro personal. Él me sonreía tan perfecto como siempre, y sus dos ojos dorados brillaban con luz propia.

-Ahora sí -aquella media sonrisa pícara me volvía loca y me pasé la lengua por los labios-, hola -terminó él con voz ronca-. Bella si haces eso otra vez te juro que no te daré tregua.

No pude evitar reírme, aunque su tono había provocado un latigazo de deseo en mi bajo vientre.

-Créeme que lo estoy deseando -le susurré mirándolo a través de las pestañas. Edward volvió a gruñir y sonrió como un niño al que le dan su golosina preferida.

-Que así sea, pues.

¿Quién dijo que no podría con otra ronda? ¡Cuantas más mejor!

…

Jugueteé con la grabadora que tenía en mis manos antes de posarla encima del pecho de Edward. Apoyé mi mentón al lado de esta y le miré a través de las pestañas.

Nos encontrábamos acostados debajo de las sábanas, él rodeando con un brazo mi cintura y yo pegada a su cuerpo tanto como me dejaba el mío. Edward había pasado su otro brazo por debajo de su cabeza y miraba el techo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Deseé saber lo que estaba pensando, por lo que me incorporé un poco y le besé ardientemente en su boca de pecado. Sonrió todavía más cuando nos separamos.

-¿En qué piensas? -pregunté con la voz entrecortada por culpa de la falta de aire. Su risa era música para mis oídos, él lo sabía y lo utilizaba en mi contra.

-Estaba pensando en lo ocurrido en esta cama -respondió Edward con una pícara sonrisa. Quise no sonrojarme, pero no pude. Él acarició con un dedo mi colorada mejilla.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habíamos hecho el amor, aunque había dormido entre cada sesión porque mi cuerpo humano no tenía aguante para soportarlas todas seguidas. Podríamos hacerlo mil veces en la misma postura que no me cansaría, Edward conseguía hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo de forma que ningún otro.

-¿En serio? -musité con vergüenza. Él volvió a reírse y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-Eres muy tentadora, Bella -sonrió de forma seductora, haciendo que mi corazón se saltase un latido. Volví a sonrojarme y enterré el rostro en su pecho que vibraba por su risa. Sí, le encantaba reírse a costa de mis sonrojos.

-¿Seguimos con la entrevista? -pregunté, cambiando de tema.

-Cuando quieras -respondió él.

Expuse todas mis dudas sobre los vampiros y las dejé encima de la mesa para que él me las aclarase. Punto por punto, fue contestando todo con absoluta precisión. Me contó sobre su familia también, sobre Volterra y los Vulturis -en esa última parte no pude evitar estremecerme. Italia ya no estaba dentro de mis países preferidos. Prefería evitar a esos vampiros sádicos todo lo que me fuese posible.

Entonces comencé a hacerle preguntas más personales. No pude evitar sorprenderme al ver que teníamos cosas en común._ Claro de Luna_ de _Debussy_... No me extrañó que tocase el piano, con los dedos que tiene... Me sonrojé ante mi pensamiento y aunque él intentó sonsacarme el por qué nunca se lo admitiría. Me prometió que algún día tocaría una canción para mí.

Todo era demasiado perfecto. Miraba su rostro y suspiraba. No quería que esto terminase nunca, y parecía que él tampoco quería. Aveces acariciaba mi rostro con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en concreto y luego me sonreí con tristeza. Esa sonrisa me recordaba que esto tenía un final, y que estaba cerca.

De repente, y sin darme cuenta, dejé de ser yo la que hacía las preguntas para verme bombardeada por ellas. Edward me preguntaba sobre cualquier cosa, por trivial que fuese. Le conté sobre mi vida, y cuando mencioné sobre mi secuestro se tensó entero y estuvo bufando un rato hasta que lo calmé. De alguna manera, confesarle mi más guardado secreto sólo hizo que nos uniéramos más, y, por desgracia, que la separación fuese más difícil. Porque de alguna manera, esta noche me había unido a Edward de todas las maneras posibles.

-¿Sabes qué? -inquirió él mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en mi pelo. Yo pronuncié algo parecido a "mhsqué?", pues me encontraba muy a gusto recostada contra él. ¿Más cómodas las almohadas? ¡Já!-. Estoy tentado a hacerle una visita a Jacob Black.

Cuando escuché ese nombre mi cuerpo entero se tensó, y él lo notó porque gruñó a modo de respuesta. Alcé la cabeza de golpe y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Me has estado espiando? -bueno, de todas maneras no me importaba y él no parecía arrepentido.

-Sólo un poco -admitió. Yo gemí por lo bajo y me tapé la cara con las manos.

-¿Cuanto es un poco?

-Desde que saliste de la Universidad.

Volví a gemir internamente. No es que hubiese hecho muchas cosas, la verdad, pero Edward había escuchado _todo _lo que había hecho. Aunque por lo menos mi parrafada mental se quedaba para mi sola.

Ahora ya sabía de quién era el Volvo plateado. El coche perfecto para un vampiro era justamente... de un vampiro.

Él apartó suavemente las manos de mi rostro.

-¿Estás disgustada? -preguntó afligido.

-No -negué con la cabeza y luego suspiré-. Es sólo que te debiste aburrir.

-Para nada -contestó-. Ahora ya sé a quién debo vigilar -un gruñido salió de su pecho.

-¿Leíste los pensamientos de Jacob? -pregunté en un susurro, y sus ojos negros me confirmaron la respuesta.

-Si osa volver a tocarte -rugió-, le... -tapé su boca con mi mano antes de que dijese nada.

-Da igual -suspiré-, de todas maneras no creo que vuelva a hablar con él durante un tiempo.

-Bien -sonrió Edward, complacido. Rodé los ojos. _Vampiro sobreprotector_.

Volví a recostarme contra su pecho y entonces comenzó a tatarear una canción en mi oreja. Parecía una nana. Quise preguntarle de quién era, pues no me era conocida, pero no pude. Poco a poco, fui quedándome dormida.

…

Algo brillaba, podía sentirlo a través de mis párpados cerrados. ¿Sería la luz del sol? Debía de ser muy tarde para que fuese la luz fuese tan cegadora. Por suerte hoy era sábado y no tenía clase. Me removí un poco para ponerme cómoda y entonces fui consciente del peso sobre mi cintura.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Otra vez había creído que todo era producto de mis más peligrosas fantasías, pero no. Edward era real, y se había quedado conmigo toda la noche -o lo que restaba de ella después de nuestro salvaje y ardiente encuentro. Abrí los ojos, pero tuve que parpadear varias veces, pues no podía creer en lo que estaba viendo.

Brillaba. Edward estaba brillando. Tenía un brazo ocultando su rostro, supongo que no queriendo ver mi reacción. Me costó unos segundos salir del shock, pero luego lo observé y sólo pude pensar en una palabra: _Hermoso_.

-Buenos días -susurré, besando su codo, que era lo que más tenía a mano. Él no se movió ni contestó y suspiré con cansancio.

Le conocía desde hacía dos noches, pero a mí me parecían años. Sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba.

-Edward, mírame -intenté separar el brazo de su rostro, pero fue como intentar mover una estatua de piedra-. Edward, no voy a salir corriendo despavorida ni gritando como loca, así que mírame -le ordené, sentándome en la cama y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Lentamente fue descubriendo su rostro y me miró entre sus eternamente largas pestañas.

-¿Ni siquiera un chillido? -preguntó.

-No.

-Emmet se va a burlar de mí durante siglos -bufó, a lo que yo me reí. Por lo que me había contado de su hermano, le creía.

Edward se incorporó con gracia y agilidad y enredó sus brazos en mi cintura, acercándome a él.

-Buenos días -sonrió antes de besarme. En un acto reflejo mis manos fueron a parar a su pelo y profundicé el beso, delineando su labio inferior con mi lengua. Él gimió antes de separarnos y me miró con sus ojos negros de deseo-. Juro que serás mi perdición, Isabella.

Gruñí cuando pronunció mi nombre completo y maldije la hora en el que se lo conté.

-Te has quedado -observé encantada antes de lanzarme otra vez a devorar sus labios, cortando su risa de golpe. Cayó hacia atrás, arrastrándome con él. Me senté a horcajadas encima suya y sonreí con picardía. Él me devolvió la sonrisa antes de incorporarse y lamer uno de mis pezones, pillándome totalmente por sorpresa.

Jadeé, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el aire frío de su aliento chocó contra mi piel, humedecida por su lengua. Mis pezones se pusieron erectos y Edward no tardó en torturarlos con sus dientes, y mientras estaba con uno, su mano abarcaba mi otro pecho. Yo sólo podía hundir mis dedos en su pelo y tirar de él como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

-Ed... -ni siquiera pude terminar de pronunciar su nombre cuando sus labios devoraron los míos. Entonces en un impulso me levanté, palpando su erecto miembro para penetrarme de golpe al caer sobre él. Gemimos los dos al mismo tiempo y comencé a moverme por inercia. Edward clavó las manos en mi cadera, aunque sin hacerme daño, y me ayudó a seguir el ritmo.

Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón detrás de mi oreja. Esto sí que se sentía condenadamente bien...

El calor se iba acumulando en cierta parte de mi cuerpo y de repente todo explotó. Una sacudida me recorrió entera, tal y como por la noche, llevándome al séptimo cielo. Edward gruñó en mi oreja, sentía su miembro palpitar en mi interior prolongando mi orgasmo, hasta que él se liberó en mi interior. Habría caído rendida en la cama si sus fuertes brazos no me hubiesen sujetado.

-¿Demasiadas emociones para un sólo día? -se rió en mi oreja. Alcé la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño, y con los ojos cerrados busqué sus labios.

-Calla -susurré antes de besarle.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos disfrutando de los labios del otro, acostados en la cama, pero, cómo no, tuve que fastidiar el momento. O más bien mis tripas, que rugieron por falta de alimento. Mi rostro se sonrojó y Edward comenzó a carcajearse.

-Había olvidado que los humanos coméis más veces que nosotros.

-Sí, unas tres o cuatro veces al día -mascullé, intentando zafarme de su agarre enfurruñada, pero no me dejó.

-¿Qué tal si te preparo un delicioso desayuno? -susurró con voz sedosa.

-¿Sabes cocinar? -pregunté sorprendida.

-Claro -se hizo el ofendido.

-Está bien -sonreí y le besé en la punta de la nariz-. Voy a ducharme.

-En ese caso te acompaño.

Le miré sin comprender.

-¿No ibas a prepararme el desayuno? -le piqué. Él sonrió de medio lado -maldito, eso me desarmaba-, y batió sus largas pestañas.

-Sí, pero hay que ahorrar agua, ¿no?

Lo pensé detenidamente. Ver el cuerpo de Edward mojado, su pelo alborotado pegado a su sien, sus labios húmedos... Un latigazo de deseo me sacudió y pude ver como él sonreía victorioso. Sin decir nada más me cogió a lo estilo nupcial y salió disparado hacia el baño.

Tardamos más de lo previsto. Al parecer Edward quería probar la resistencia de la pared, cosa de la que no me quejo. Cada vez le veía menos temeroso de hacerme daño por accidente, se soltaba más y eso... bueno, eso se sentía genial. Pero tuvimos que dejar el chorro de la ducha cuando mis tripas volvieron a rugir. Malditas inoportunas.

Después de vestirme con una de esas camisetas grandes -que aunque Edward me repitiese que me veía sexy, no le creía-, me senté delante de un delicioso desayuno, como había prometido. Y _abundante_.

-Edward, no voy a dar comido todo esto yo sola -protesté.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y posó su mentón en el mío. Había insistido en que me sentara en su regazo, y cada vez que me movía sentía que el bulto de su pantalón crecía. Estaba tentando a la suerte.

Mientras comía una tostada, nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo. Justo cuando estaba terminando, habló.

-Bella, ¿qué te parecería conocer a mi familia? -preguntó de repente.

Me atraganté con el último trozo de la tostada y empecé a toser en busca de aire. Edward, alarmado, me dio unos golpes en la espalda. Cuando logré volver a la normalidad, me giré para quedar cara a cara. Su rostro se ensombreció ante mi cara de pánico.

-Edward...yo -intenté explicarme.

-Lo sé, fue una tontería, no digas nada -se apresuró a decir, pero le corté rápidamente.

-No, es sólo que... -me mordí el labio con fuerza y él delicadamente lo soltó de entre mis dientes. Suspiré-. Es sólo que, ¿y si no les caigo bien? -pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Para mi sorpresa, se echó a reír.

-¿Qué? -exclamé, indignada.

-Osea que no te da miedo ir a una casa llena de vampiros, sino saber si les caerás bien -aclaró.

-Bueno, sí -admití mientras me sonrojaba.

Edward sacudió la cabeza todavía riéndose y masculló entre dientes:_ Increíble._

-Esme está deseando conocerte -me dijo-. Todos lo están.

-¿Todos? -le pregunté, alzando una ceja. Él titubeó, y supe que los dos pensábamos en la misma persona: Rosalie.

-Emmet se encargará de ella.

-¿Seguro? -volví a morderme el labio.

Él asintió.

-Alice ya lo habrá visto, así que seguro está avisando a todos.

Suspiré, rindiéndome. Edward sonrió victorioso. Me era totalmente imposible resistirme a él, y ambos lo sabíamos. Yo sería su perdición, _pero él también era la mía..._

_

* * *

_

_**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido?**_

_**¿reviews?**_

_**JaZmiN Cullen  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**Summary: **Bella fue salvada por un vampiro cuando era pequeña. Años después, decide entrevistarlo. Entonces, en su puerta aparece un vampiro de pelo cobrizo que le hará perder la cabeza, y quizá, ¿enamorarse? AU EdxBe

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Suspiré, retorciéndome las manos con nerviosismo y mordiendo con fuerza mi labio inferior. Ni siquiera la mano de Edward en mi muslo lograba tranquilizarme. No, lo único que hacía era ponerme todavía más nerviosa.

Estábamos en su Volvo, de camino hacia su casa. Y como conducía como un loco, no dudaba en que íbamos a llegar antes de lo previsto. Iba clavada al asiento, nerviosa, y totalmente aterrada de convertirme en una galleta de Volvo. Edward me había dicho que él no iba a dejar que me pasase nada. Entonces sería una galleta de Volvo feliz.

-Bella... -su suave voz aterciopelada lleno el silencio y giré la cabeza hacia él. Me miraba con sus brillantes ojos dorados llenos de un sentimiento que no llegaba a reconocer-. Tranquila, no voy a dejar que te pase nada -repitió por cuarta vez en menos de quince minutos.

Me perdí en la inmensidad de sus orbes, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba mirando la carretera.

-¡Edward! -chillé, clavando las uñas en el asiento. Él se sobresalto y dirigió la vista hacia delante. Luego, estalló en carcajadas-. ¡No te rías! Por poco nos convertimos en galleta de Volvo -solté sin pensar.

Sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de reírse de mí. Me enfurruñé y me crucé de brazos, pero antes de darme cuenta tenía una mano entrelazada con la suya y besaba mi palma. El corazón me dio un vuelco y comencé a hiper ventilar. ¿Cómo un ser tan perfecto como él estaba con alguien como yo? Mi enfado hacia él se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, el coche se paró. Miré hacia delante, temerosa de lo que iba a encontrarme, pero allí sólo había una preciosa casa blanca. Solté un suspiro sin poder evitarlo y me mordí con fuerza otra vez el labio inferior.

Edward salió del Volvo y en medio segundo me estaba abriendo la puerta. Agradecí su gesto con una sonrisa antes de tomar la mano que extendía hacía mí, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

-¿Lista? -me preguntó, besando el tope de mi cabeza cuando me enderecé.

-Ni un poquito. ¡Vamos! -exclamé, haciendo que sonriese. Dios, amaba su sonrisa. Casi caigo al suelo si no fuera que sujetaba mi mano con fuerza. Después de sonrojarme por mi torpeza, caminamos hacia la entrada.

Sentía mi corazón latir desenfrenado, y supe que _ellos_ también lo escuchaban. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla cuando nos paramos enfrente de la gran puerta de roble, casi rayando la histeria. Edward pareció notar que necesitaba ayuda y pasó un brazo por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. Eso me tranquilizó lo suficiente para no ponerme a hiperventilar como una idiota.

Por fin, entramos dentro. La casa era igual de bonita por dentro que por fuera, y muy acogedora. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado y ordenado. Y en el vestíbulo, se encontraban seis vampiros mirándonos fijamente. Un sonrojo cubrió rápidamente mis mejillas ante sus escrutadoras miradas.

Edward carraspeó a mi lado para hacerse notar -y para que dejaran de mirarme fijamente.

-Familia, ella es Bella -anunció. Musité un tímido '_hola_', al que respondieron todos salvo Rosalie. Supe que era ella porque era la única rubia despampanante allí. Mi autoestima había bajado unos cuantos puntos nada más verla-. Bella, ellos son mis hermanos Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice -la última con claras intenciones de saltarme encima toda emocionada, si no fuera porque su marido la agarraba por la cintura-. Y ellos son mis padres a efectos prácticos, Esme y Carlisle -presentó.

Me giré para sonreírles a los padres de Edward cuando mis ojos se trabaron en dos de color dorado. Mi corazón dio un salto en cuanto me fijé en Carlisle. Sentí mi boca secarse y jadeé por la impresión. Edward, a mi lado, se tensó ante mi reacción.

Sin embargo, yo no podía apartar los ojos de Carlisle, y él me devolvía la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido, supongo que intentando acordarse de qué me conocía. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia y sentí como se escapaban y recorrían mis mejillas.

Realmente no pensé lo que hacía, de repente me vi corriendo y lanzándome contra los brazos del patriarca de la familia. Él se tensó en un principio, pero luego correspondió a mi abrazo. Sabía que no se acordaba de mí, pero yo lo había reconocido al instante. No había cambiado nada en estos doce años.

-Gracias -susurré, mi voz se quebró de forma patética-. Gracias -volví a repetir mientras manchaba su camisa con mis lágrimas. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero en aquel momento no me importaba.

Carlisle Cullen me había salvado la vida cuando apenas tenía cuatro años, y nunca le había dado las gracias por ello.

Entonces pareció reconocerme y se tensó, para luego relajarse y apretarme con más fuerza.

-Así que tú eres la pequeña Isabella -murmuró, y yo patéticamente lloré con más fuerza contra él-. Ya pasó -me tranquilizaba.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias... -repetía una y otra vez.

Alguien carraspeó a nuestra derecha y yo, sonrojándome furiosamente, me giré. Todos nos miraban en estado de shock, con la boca ligeramente abierta. En otro momento habría resultado muy divertido. Emmet volvió a aclararse la garganta y alzó una ceja pidiendo explicaciones.

Edward apareció a mi lado en un parpadeo, gruñendo por lo bajo maldiciones, bufando, tenso. No necesitaba ser una telépata para saber que había leído en la mente de Carlisle. Parecía querer matar a alguien.

-Bella, ¿por qué no me dijiste eso? -gruñó con fuerza. Yo me encogí de hombros levemente. Él alzó la vista hacia Carlisle y asintió. Luego me volvió a mirar y el enojo fue desapareciendo, sus ojos volvían a verse de un color dorado y me miraban brillantes. Nunca sabría lo que le había dicho Carlisle para que se tranquilizara inmediatamente.

Abrió los brazos, invitándome a ir con él. Y aunque le estaba verdaderamente agradecida a Carlisle, no dudé ni un segundo en lanzarme contra mi vampiro favorito y acurrucarme en su pecho mientras mis sollozos cesaban. Escuché un zumbido molesto, y cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que estaban _hablando_. Esme se agarraba al brazo de Carlisle, este movía los labios tan rápido que no podía entender nada. Edward apretó el agarre sobre mi cintura.

Esme se giró hacia mí con los ojos llenos de preocupación y ¿cariño? Su rostro en forma de corazón me sonrió de forma maternal, y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Oh, cielo, no me puedo imaginarme por lo que pasaste -exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho y viéndose realmente horrorizada-. Sólo eras una niña.

-Lo sé -murmuré, encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros. Mis sollozos ya habían cesado y me encontraba bien de nuevo. Me enderecé, separándome de Edward.

Rápidamente, alguien se abalanzó sobre mí y por poco caigo al suelo si no fuera que sujetaron mi cintura.

-¡Bella! -chilló una vocecilla aguda en mi oreja._ Alice_, pensé inmediatamente-. Que bien que nos conocemos. Seremos grandes amigas -dijo cuando se separó, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

-Nunca me verás apostar contra ti, Alice -respondí, provocando las risas de todos. Ella se vio complacida y empezó a dar saltitos.

-Tenemos que ir de compras -no paraba de repetir. No quería destrozar su entusiasmo, pero _odiaba ir de compras_-. Y da igual lo que digas, iremos igualmente -atajó cualquier queja. Hice un mohín mientras los demás volvían a reírse. Sobre todo Emmet.

-¡Qué bien! Será divertido tenerte por aquí, Bella -me dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Yo le sonreí y él de vuelta, deslumbrándome con sus adorables hoyuelos.

-Bueno, cariño, ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa a Bella? -le preguntó Esme a Edward, mientras me sonreía cariñosamente. Edward parecía muy contento con eso, y yo me alegré de haber cambiado de tema. No quería seguir hablando sobre mi casi asesinato. Creo que debía agradecerle más veces a Carlisle.

Edward me agarró por la cintura, alejándome de Alice y me guió por las escaleras. Me di cuenta de que Rosalie no había dicho nada en toda la conversación, al igual que Jasper, aunque por lo menos él me había sonreído.

Cada habitación era más bonita que la anterior, y yo no podía dejar de sorprenderme. Debí suponer que siete vampiros con tiempo indefinido tenían bastante dinero. Los Cullen eran ricos. Al final llegamos a una habitación, que al igual que las otras no tenía cama. Un sofá de cuero estaba colocado en una esquina, y en la pared había un montón de libros y cds.

-Esta es mi habitación -anunció Edward, algo incómodo. Yo me adentré en su mundo, tal y como él había hecho con el mío. Me dejó curiosear todo lo que quise, hasta que llegué al reproductor de cds y le di a play. Una suave música comenzó a sonar.

-¿Claro de Luna? -pregunté sorprendida. Él asintió con una sonrisa y me miró fijamente. Me quedé embobada mirándole, y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba jadeando por falta de aire. Tenía ese efecto en mí, y por su sonrisa socarrona estaba complacido con ello.

Edward se acercó a mí, su aliento chocó contra la piel desnuda de mi nuca, provocándome un escalofrío. Sus ojos dorados me abrasaban, veían en mi interior. Levantó una mano y acarició mi mejilla, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, que temblaba ante su toque. Tuve la necesidad de besarle, y no pude contenerme. Me lancé contra él, apoderándome de sus carnosos labios que me llamaban a gritos.

Me cogió por la cintura y me levantó unos centímetros del suelo, respondiendo a mi beso con una necesidad parecida a la mía. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura, mientras el beso se volvía más intenso por momentos. Entonces, cuando tuve que separarme para coger aire, caí en la cuenta de dónde estábamos. Me sonrojé pensando en que en aquella casa, las paredes oían.

Edward apoyó su frente en la mía, con los ojos cerrados. Se veía perfecto, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta para coger un innecesario aire. Resistí el impulso de besarle de nuevo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Isabella? -preguntó de forma juguetona, mientras su mirada volvía a abrasarme. Me mordí el labio inferior para no contestarle algo fuera de tono -dios, no quería que Emmet se burlase de mí-, pero entonces un gemido bajo salió de los labios de Edward mientras su vista bajaba hacia mi boca-. Por favor, no hagas eso -pidió con voz ronca, y yo rápidamente liberé mi labio de entre mis dientes.

-Lo siento -articulé sin emitir ningún sonido. Él se rió y me dio un casto beso antes de bajarme. Contuve las ganas de hacer un puchero cuando se separó de mí.

-¿Bailas? -me preguntó, cogiéndome por la cintura y arrimándome a él.

-No es buena idea -resoplé.

-¿Por qué?

Le fulminé con la mirada. ¿De verdad me iba a hacer decirlo en voz alta?

-Porque tengo dos pies izquierdos y no puedo caminar por una superficie lisa sin caerme -susurré, sonrojándome. Edward me miró con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

-Todo depende de con quién bailes -se limitó a responder.

No sé como lo hizo -supongo que era por el hecho de que Edward hacía todo bien-, pero no tropecé ni me caí en ningún momento. Contra el final del baile, verdaderamente estaba disfrutando. Agarró mi mano y tiró suavemente de mí hasta el sofá de cuero, dónde me sentó en su regazo. Supe que quería decirme algo cuando comenzó a pasarse la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté, acariciando su cabello color bronce. Él pareció ronronear bajo mi tacto.

-Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -sus ojos no abandonaron mi rostro, examinándolo centímetro a centímetro. No sé para qué quería leerme la mente, si ya parecía saber todo lo que pensaba.

-Claro -respondí, cauta.

-¿Qué significo para ti?

Me quedé paralizada y cesé el movimiento de mi mano. No me esperaba que dijese eso, en realidad, era lo último que se me habría ocurrido. ¿Que qué significaba para mí? Edward seguía esperando una respuesta y mi silencio lo estaba poniendo más nervioso si cabe.

-Responde, por favor -exigió.

-Todo -aquel susurró se escapó de mis labios sin pasar por mi cabeza. Pero cuando lo dije en voz alta supe que era verdad-. Todo -repetí con más énfasis. Coloqué ambas manos en sus mejillas y le miré directamente a los ojos-. Lo eres todo para mí, Edward Cullen.

Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar. Por un segundo pareció un verdadero ángel con luz propia. ¿O era todo producto de mi imaginación? Le devolví la sonrisa, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Ahora tú eres mi vida -contestó antes de besarme apasionadamente. Procesé sus palabras lentamente, pues mis pensamientos se dispersaron nada más posar sus labios sobre los míos. Oh dios, no había sido un '_te quiero'_, pero yo casi lo sentía como tal. ¿Quería a Edward? Tarde, me di cuenta de que no le quería; _le amaba._

Nos separamos para que tomara aire y mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho de la felicidad. Me agarré a su cuello y enterré mi rostro en su pecho.

-Te amo, Edward -realmente no había razón para ocultarlo. Porque cuando él me respondió un _'Yo también te amo, Bella_', sentí como mi mundo, que siempre creí que estaba patas para arriba, se enderezaba definitivamente.

Amaba a aquel vampiro. Me había enamorado incondicional e irrevocablemente de él. Sabía que ahora iba a comenzar una vida a su lado, al lado del hombre que me robaba el aliento con una sola mirada. Ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa de mi vida. _Y tenía toda la eternidad para disfrutarla._

Di gracias por aquel día en el que se me ocurrió poner un anuncio en el periódico. Di gracias por aquel día, en el que comencé aquella _**entrevista con el vampiro**_.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**_Este es el último cap, luego viene el epílogo. ¡Al final se descubrió quién salvó a Bella de pequeña!  
_**

**_¿reviews?_**

**_JaZmiN Cullen  
_**


	5. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**Summary: **Bella fue salvada por un vampiro cuando era pequeña. Años después, decide entrevistarlo. Entonces, en su puerta aparece un vampiro de pelo cobrizo que le hará perder la cabeza, y quizá, ¿enamorarse? AU EdxBe

* * *

oOo

**Epílogo**

_...2 años después..._

-Felicidades, señorita Cullen.

-Gracias -sonreí mientras recogía el certificado que anunciaba que había terminado mi carrera. Edward, a mi lado, me apretó la otra mano con fuerza. No necesité girarme para saber que mi sonrisa favorita adornaba su rostro.

Después de aquel día en su casa, en su habitación dónde nos habíamos dicho nuestros sentimientos, todo había sido perfecto. No podía ser más feliz.

Había vuelto a agradecerle a Carlisle el haberme salvado de mi secuestrador, y ahora le veía como a un padre. Él me trataba cariñosamente y cuidaba de mí, a pesar de no ser tan sobreprotector como mi marido.

_Marido_... que bien sonaba esa palabra. Siempre le tuve alergia al matrimonio, inculcada esa idea por mi madre. Sin embargo, cuando Edward me propuso pasar la eternidad a su lado... _¿quién podía negarse a eso?_, pensé sonriendo internamente.

La boda había sido sencilla, por lo civil -a escondidas de Alice, que se puso hecha una furia con nosotros. A cambio, le prometimos que podía hacer la boda de sus sueños dentro de una década. Había aceptado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me asustó al pensar en el lío que nos habíamos metido. La pequeña Cullen era demasiado hiperactiva para su propia seguridad, sobre todo porque _no dormía_. Aunque la considerara una hermana y mi mejor amiga, realmente temía por su salud.

Por otro lado, Jasper, su marido, era la tranquilidad en persona. En cuanto fui transformada él comenzó a orbitar alrededor de mí. Me había explicado que eran mis sentimientos lo que le atraían. Estaba tan feliz y dichosa, que él no podía evitar estar a mi alrededor. Habíamos conversado durante horas, y para mí era el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener.

¿Hermano mayor? Emmet también podía considerarse como tal, pero si Jasper era el serio y responsable, él era el divertido y alocado. Por lo menos, había pagado todas sus bromas y chistes a mi costa con un pulso al ser transformada. ¿Hace falta decir que casi arrasó el bosque de lo enfadado que estaba? No sabía perder.

Esme: la madre que cualquiera quisiera tener. Me había acogido con los brazos abiertos, preocupándose por mí al instante cuando supo lo de mi secuestro. Siempre tenía una sonrisa maternal en su rostro en forma de corazón, y a veces me daban ganas de llorar al ver como desprendía amor hacia su familia por cada poro de su piel.

Un cambio drástico en la familia fue Rosalie. Se había resentido conmigo porque, según ella, había elegido mal. Muchas veces intenté hablar amigablemente, pero parecía odiarme más. Al final, me rendí. Un día, cuando nos quedamos las dos solas en casa, me explicó su historia y yo le conté sobre mi secuestro. No le había dicho a nadie lo que, cuando estaba esperando el rescate, aquel horrible hombre me hizo. Sin embargo, le confié ese secreto. Hubo un revuelo, pues Edward se enteró y por poco echa la casa abajo de lo furioso que se encontraba. Desde aquel día, la actitud de Rose cambió, y pudimos ser hermanas al fin.

Dos hermosos años en el que había encontrado una nueva familia.

No me olvidaba de Renée y de Charlie. Nunca. Mi madre insistía en que fuera con ella a Florida, pero estaba claro que la respuesta iba a ser no. Visitaba a veces a Charlie, acercándome a Forks de la mano de Edward. Al principio mi padre estaba receloso, pero en un momento que los dejé solos, al volver el ambiente se había relajado. No supe lo que se habían dicho para que eso ocurriese.

_Edward._ Suspiré. Seguía amándole incluso más que antes. Su forma de ser, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su boca, todo me volvía loca. Y su cuerpo... si antes pensaba que el sexo con Edward era maravilloso, nada se pudo comparar a la primera vez que lo hicimos siendo los dos vampiros. Estaba tan hambrienta de él después de tres días sumida en un inmenso fuego, que destrozamos una pared. Emmet todavía bromea sobre eso.

Mi marido tiró de mí mientras salíamos del edificio, dónde los demás estudiantes también recibían su certificado. Por suerte, el cielo de Seattle estaba nublado. Aspiré el aire, ya que tardaríamos varios años en volver. Pensaba mudarme con Edward a Europa, estaba ávida por aprender todo lo que pudiese en esta nueva vida junto al hombre que amaba. Y él compartía mi entusiasmo.

Mi garganta estalló en llamas cuando el olor de los humanos entró en mis fosas nasales. Después de dos años, seguía siendo una neófita, pero tenía un estupendo auto control sobre mí misma. Sin contar con mi don, un escudo mental, impidiendo así que Edward leyese lo que estaba pensando. O, por ejemplo, que el don de Jane me afectara.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al pensar en la rubia vampiresa. Había venido a visitarnos junto con su hermano, Felix y Demetri. Al parecer, Aro quería que se encargaran de la humana que sabía demasiado. Sin embargo, aquella humana era ahora una Cullen.

-¿En qué piensas? -me preguntó una voz aterciopelada en mi oído. Sonreí instantáneamente al escucharla.

-En ti -susurré, abriendo los ojos para poder mirar a mi amado-. En mí -me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios-. En que soy la señora Cullen.

Sentí su sonrisa mientras nos besábamos. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me apretó contra él. Se sentía tan cálido y suave... naturalmente porque yo también era fría y dura como el mármol. Nuestros labios se movían exigentes, mientras el dulce beso pasaba a ser más intenso. Froté mis caderas contra él, respirando por la nariz aunque sin necesidad. Escuché como rugía antes de sentir su excitación chocando contra mí.

-Bella... -gimió, separando su boca y apoyando su frente sobre la mía. Le miré con una inocente sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté, deslizando mi dedo por su cuello y acariciando su hombro. Se estremeció bajo mi tacto, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa triunfal se instalara en mi rostro. Ahora entendía que él disfrutara de las reacciones que provocaba en mí, pues yo también lo hacía.

-Estamos en un lugar público -dijo con voz ronca. Me mordí el labio inferior para no saltarle encima de nuevo. Cuando hablaba en ese tono, cuando me miraba con los ojos negros por culpa del deseo, mi necesidad por él aumentaba hasta limites insospechables.

-No me importa -murmuré también con voz ronca, lanzándome para besarle otra vez. Nuestros labios chocaron y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a batallar entre ellas. Lo bueno de ser vampiro, es que no tenía que parar para respirar.

Un gruñido nos separó. Me giré, aunque sabía de sobra quién era. Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo y licántropo. Bueno, ahora ex- amigo. En cuanto supo lo mío con Edward dejó de hablarme, y cuando me vio transformada, simplemente me miró furioso, temblando, antes de girarse y salir corriendo. Intentar arreglar las cosas con él era imposible; lo sabía. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí se entristecía al pensar en perder al que había sido mi amigo durante toda mi vida humana.

Edward se tensó, me agarró con más fuerza y devolvió el gruñido. Yo me quedé mirando su tez morena, en la que una mueca furiosa se había instalado allí.

-Jake... -susurré, pero él me cortó. Sus palabras, después de dos años sin decirme nada, me hirieron en lo más profundo.

-Olvídame, Bella.

Se giró para subirse a su moto y marcharse. Mis ojos comenzaron a escocer, producto de mis inexistentes lágrimas. El pecho de Edward vibró con un rugido de ira, me giró entre sus brazos para poder levantar mi barbilla con un dedo.

-No llores, por favor -rogó con el rostro deformado por el dolor. Porque como bien me había dicho una vez, mi dolor era su dolor. Al igual que su sufrimiento era el mío.

-No pasa nada -mentí, sonriendo a duras penas. Él suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Supe que la ira que sentía hacía Jacob por hacerme sufrir siempre estaría allí. Edward no iba a perdonar a mi ex- amigo.

En un intento por olvidar lo ocurrido, volví a lanzarme a por sus labios. Le besé con desesperación y dolor, él me recibió gustoso, aunque sus movimientos también eran bruscos, producto de su ira contenida. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y las mías se enredaban en su pelo cobrizo. Un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

-En serio, no deben hacer eso en público, hay menores mirando -se burló Emmet con su atronadora risa, rompiendo nuestro momento.

Nos separamos con desgana para encontrarnos con toda la familia Cullen mirando. Si hubiese sido humana, estaría completamente sonrojada. Por suerte, mi piel no pasaba de un tono marfil, aunque bajé la mirada, avergonzada. Emmet volvió a reírse mientras los demás disimulaban de manera poco convincente sus sonrisas.

-Cállate, Emmet -gruñó Edward, afianzando su agarre en mi cintura. Él flexionó los músculos de sus brazos, levantando una ceja y, seguramente, retándolo mentalmente. Mi marido sólo rodó los ojos, señal de que Emmet únicamente pensaba en tonterías.

-Auch, Rose, ¿por qué me pegas? -preguntó dolido, frotando su nuca. Mi hermana sacudió su rubia cabellera sin dignarse a contestar y arrastró a su hombre hacia el coche. Luego los siguieron Alice y Jasper, y finalmente Esme y Carlisle.

Enterré el rostro en el pecho de mi único amor, aspirando su aroma.

-Te amo -susurré, dejando un beso en su clavícula.

-Y yo a ti -me susurró Edward de vuelta.

Con delicadeza, cogió mi mano. Nos dirigimos hacia el coche, dónde nuestra familia esperaba, para seguir viviendo nuestra eternidad...

_Juntos_.

* * *

_**Al fin el epílogo, realmente me da mucha pena terminar, pero tenía que ser así.**_

_**Espero que les gustase, iré subiendo otras historias en cuanto pueda :)**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me comentaron ;)  
**_

_**¿reviews?**_

_**JaZmiN Cullen  
**_


End file.
